Loki x Reader - Give me Love
by 141AnimeFreak141
Summary: MA15 Loki won... the Earth is thrown into chaos, and you are taken away to become one of his 'girls'. In reality that really means you are a slave... servant... sex toy... One night, The God of Mischief invites you to spend the night with him, leading the both of you down a path neither could have ever imagined...
1. The Invitation

"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader ~ Chapter 1

Six months… it had been six months since Loki had defeated The Avengers. Six months since the Earth was taken over by Loki and his army. And six months since the world was plummeted into a never-ending darkness. In that time there had been many attempts to over throw Loki, but none had been successful. The Avengers were forced into hiding in an _attempt_ to regroup after their shameful defeat. There were rumours circling though the cities that they had been killed… you knew that not all the rumours that went around were true, and that they were more than likely _started_ by one of Loki's lackeys. You had to believe the Avengers were out there somewhere, coming up with a plan to save the world. You had to believe there was someone out there who still cared…

A cold tremor coursed through your body and your eyes slowly cracked open. Why did you _have_ to believe there was someone out there who cared? Because if you didn't, then the darkness of being one of Loki's _'girls'_ would consume you completely. That's right, you were one of Loki's slaves… servants… escorts, whatever you wanted to call it. All it meant was that you had no freedom, no life, nothing. You were to serve and cater to Loki's every need.

Your (e/c) eyes scanned the large, dungeon-like room that you had been forced to call 'home' for the past three weeks. You had been taken from the safety and security of your own home, and were forced into _training_ with two dozen other girls. In the three weeks, just under half of the girls were _'removed due to their own incompetence'_. It made you sick. You had heard stories of how they disposed of the unwanted dropouts, and it definitely wasn't pretty. Some were given to the Chitauri as playthings, other, more lucky girls were used as maids, while the unlucky and exceedingly '_uselessness'_ were just killed.  
>"Once you're in, there's only one way out…" you muttered to yourself.<p>

One of the girls you met on your first night had told you that just before she slit her wrists… The three weeks you had spent in training had helped to desensitise you to rough treatment, beatings, verbal abuse… but not death. The memories of her convulsing, blood covered body still plagued your mind. Her soft sobs and the muttering of the nurses trying to save her echoed in your ears, and the metallic scent of blood overpowered the usually cold, stagnant air. It was horrid… And what happened the next day was even worse… Loki had his eye on the girl who died. He took her suicide personally, and took out his anger on the girls he called on the next day. They had been gone for hours, and when they returned, they had cuts and bruises covering almost all of their bodies, several broken bones and sprains. Three of the four were put in recovery, and still hadn't returned. As for the fourth… well… the medics didn't reach her in time, and she was forced to bleed out in front of everyone…

You rolled over onto your aching side and sat up. The nagging voice of 'The Teacher' rang out in your mind. _"After lights out, you are not permitted to move from your bed, doing to will result in __**punishment**__." _His authority filled voice made you want to claw at your ears. You hated it. You threw the thin, hessian like material back from your legs. Immediately the cold air sent Goosebumps through your entire skin. Until you were brought here, you had never been bothered that much by the cold, but now? Now you felt the cold far too easily... Everyone in the room was given a thin mattress to sleep on, they were the only thing stopping the cold of the concrete floor from seeping through to everyone's bodies; all the other girls were sound asleep, and yet you were apparently the only one who felt the cold, it irritated you to no end, and often ended with you getting little to no sleep.

You supressed a sigh and looked from one side to the other. To your left were the girls who were about to 'graduate'. They would be moved to the main rooms with the others who had finished their training soon. To you right were the 'newbies', these were the girls who could still feel enough to cry themselves to sleep. You were situated pretty much in the middle; this meant that you were half way through your training, and that you had been taught to tolerate pain, remain silent, as well as basic mannerisms, but you had yet to be introduced to the sex side of your training, of course, that would all change in the morning… Your stomach twisted and you could feel the bile rise in your throat. You had seen many girls return from their first sessions bruised, sore and unable to walk… But that didn't scare you as much as when the training was over… The next hurdle after that was the one many people stumbled at. Loki.

You could feel your heart start to race. You had never even seen your 'Master'. He personally inspected everyone as they were being trained from a viewing room. If he didn't like what he saw, they were removed. End of story. Was he really so heartless that he could dispose of so many people on a whim?

You stood up slowly. Your legs were shaking from the day's activities, but you pushed through the unsteadiness to get to the brick wall, which you used as support to move the rest of the way to your destination: the only window in the entire room.

The moonlight streaming in the window lit the whole room, even though it was barely the length of your arm. You looked down to the dead, destroyed city beneath you. Loki, as a sign of his victory, had taken up residence in Stark Tower. You weren't sure how many stories high you were, and even though you weren't entirely fond of heights, you found a refreshing freedom in just standing by the window. It gave you a chance to momentarily forget your situation, and the pain, and the hunger… You sighed and rested your forehead on the cold glass. Why…? Why did you have to be the one taken…? Why did the world have to end up like this? You asked yourself these questions, and many more, over and over, night after night… Suddenly the heavy, and usually bolted, door opened. The fear of being caught sent adrenaline through your body and, briefly forgetting the pain in your sides, you quickly spun around. Someone… no… there were three… four people entering. Crap. You pressed your body as tightly as you could manage to the wall, hoping that the shadows would swallow as much of your (adj.) frame as they could.

As they entered the room, you were able to recognise the large, stout, shadow covered figure of 'The Teacher', as well as a few of the others who had a hand in your training, but there was one, rather slender but unmistakeably masculine, figure that took the lead. He was scanning all of the girls as they were sleeping. Oh damn it… they had to stop before they noticed your empty bed; otherwise you'd have hell to pay… Please… stop… You wanted to move forward, but hesitated time and time again. Luckily the group heard your silent pleas and slowed their walking to a near stop, but the man at the front did not.  
>"Sir, if you wish to have one tonight, I would recommend one of the girls at the end, or better yet, the girls who have just been promoted…" The Teacher said in a low whisper.<br>"I know which one I desire. I do not need your recommendations…" The man leading the small group spat back, bitterness filling his tone. Wait… Did he just say _Sir_? You could feel your hands and legs start to tremble. Was that… _Loki_? A few of the other girls had described him to those who didn't know what he looked like, and, the more you regarded the shadowed figure, the more and more you were _sure_ it was him. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked to your empty bed. You pressed your back harder against the wall. Please, just leave… show some form of humanity and leave it be… "(Name)…" the man cooed. The trembling in your limbs became worse, and a choked sob formed on your throat. You saw the flash of pristinely white teeth in the form of a grin grace his lips. He wasn't going to let it go, he had no humanity… What were you going to do?

He took careful steps forward and crossed over your make-shift bed before making his way over to you. The other men he entered with fell silent, and the only sound in your mind was the racing beating of your heart. He was only a few feet from you, however, before he could reach you, The Teacher swooped in and forced you to your knees. His large hand on the back of your neck sent a searing pain through your spine.  
>"Forgive me, Sir." He stated while tightening his grip on you. "<em>This one<em> should know better… I will take the proper-," The Teacher was cut off and waved away by the man in front of you before he tenderly placed his hand beneath your chin, lifting your gaze from the floor to him. It was only under the direct moonlight that you could see his features clearly. He had raven black hair, which in the moonlight looked almost blue; it was slicked back neatly and tucked behind his ears. It was a stark contrast to his pale skin and mesmerizingly bright green eyes. You let out a shaky breath. This was definitely Loki…  
>"My Dear, how would you like to join me tonight?" he asked with a sly smile. Under his intense gaze you couldn't move, let alone speak. What were you going to do? If you refused him he would, more than likely, lash out and take you anyway… There was <em>no<em> way out of this situation. You could do nothing to stop what was coming… Your eyes widened when the gravity of your predicament hit you. There was no escape. No hope… No saviour… Nothing…

… Oh God… No…


	2. The Long Walk to Loki

"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader ~ Chapter 2

***  
><em>"My Dear, how would you like to join me tonight?" he asked with a sly smile. Under his intense gaze you couldn't move, let alone speak. What were you going to do? If you refused him he would, more than likely, lash out and take you anyway… There was no way out of this situation. You could do nothing to stop what was coming… Your eyes widened when the gravity of your predicament hit you. There was no escape. No hope… No saviour… Nothing…<br>… Oh God… No…_  
>***<p>

Loki had ordered The Teacher to escort you to his chambers while he attended to other _business_. You weren't that fond of being around The Teacher, he was far larger and taller than you, and had a nasty temperament to match. His small, beady grey eyes always caused a nervous knot to form in your stomach every time you saw them. To put it simply, you hated the man. You hated him, not just because of what he did to you, but because of his… _everything_. You forced down your irritation, choosing not to look directly at him and instead allowed your eyes to wander over your surroundings.

You had never seen the higher levels of Star Tower before, you had only ever been taken down to the 'dungeon' for training sessions… You knew the tower once belonged to Tony Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, but you never imagined just how _lavish_ it was. The hallways were so wide that you could probably fit seven people across it, and so long that it felt like you walking down a never-ending path. You had passed several large areas that were probably used as lounge rooms, bars or general meeting areas. It was needless to say that since then they had been dismantled and replaced with… well… nothing... A few Chitauri were gathered in the corners, speaking a language you didn't know while other areas were filled with the girls who were 'lucky' enough to 'graduate'. You suppressed a sigh as your (e/c) eyes scanned the pristinely white walls. There were a few colourful abstract paintings still hanging along the walls, the others had either been removed, torn or broken. There were also several closed, probably locked, doors along the hall. You were pretty sure they were used for one of two things, meetings and strategy, or as make-shift bedrooms for Loki's followers. You weren't sure what part of your brain took over to make you do such a thing, but you stopped at one of the doors and peered into the crack of the door.

It wasn't what you had imagined in the slightest. There were prison cells occupying the length of each wall in the long room. They stretched so far that you lost sight of the end, and, the fact that over half of the lights in the prison room were dead or continuously flickering on and off didn't help your vision at all. Despite the voice in your head telling you to turn around and continue to follow The Teacher, you just couldn't… _something_ was drawing you to the room. Your hand reached forward and pushed the door open a little more. The hinges creaked softly, causing you to jump back, but you weren't quick enough. The Teachers large hand wrapped tightly around your neck as he threw you against the wall opposite to the door with such a great force that all of the wind was knocked straight out of you. A guard from the room of cells sprung up and quickly rushed outside when choked sobs escaped your throat.  
>"What do you think you were doing?!" The Teacher growled, tightening his hold on your throat. Searing, fiery pain surged through your chest as your lungs struggled for breath.<br>"Let her go!" a man's voice called from the room. You wrestled against the weight and force being put on you to look for the source of the voice. You forced your eyes to focus as a man with dirty blonde hair and stunningly blue eyes came into view. Was that… Thor? Or was it Captain America? Suddenly emptiness split your stomach in two. If _either_ of them were here, it meant that the other Avengers probably prisoners as well…  
>"Eyes here!" the Teacher bellowed, taking your chin in his free hand and forcing you to look at him. The hopeless darkness was replaced with disgust and hatred, and, forgetting everything that had been drilled into you over the past three weeks, you began clawing at The Teacher's large arm and wrist.<p>

He sharply yanked his arm away when one of your nails sunk deeply into his skin, sending crimson blood splattering across both of you and the floor. You fell to the floor in a heap, as The Teacher attempted to stop the blood spurting uncontrollably from his wound. Fresh, cold air reached your lungs, and soothed the pain slightly, though you were so dazed that the pain was barely registering anymore. Why would you do such a thing? Why did you fight back?! That was _literally_ the first thing they taught! The Teacher wouldn't forgive- a now blood soaked hand grabbed your throat and forced you harshly to lie on the floor. You were sure you heard you skull crack against the hard, concrete floor. Either that, or it was another bone in your body being broken, your mind was filled with nothing but adrenaline and survival instincts which made determining your injuries a feat you couldn't quite manage at the time.

Having The Teacher in a dominating stance above you wasn't new experience for you at all, but there was something different. In a controlled situation he could control his temper, but now? Now you had pissed him off, _badly_.  
>"S-Sir?" the guard asked nervously.<br>"_Stay out_ of this." He barked back while moving to kneel down beside you. You squirmed beneath The Teacher's grip, trying to escape, but you were losing energy and focus quickly. Breathe… Just _breathe_! The fire in your lungs returned with a vengeance, causing loud gasping sobs to form in your throat. "Listen here-," his menacing tone stopped, and was replaced with… nothing… You squinted in an attempt to see the reason for his sudden delay in verbal abuse.  
>"My, my…" That voice… was that… "Have I not warned you before about touching <em>my<em> toys?" you (e/c) eyes drifted to Loki, who was, rather casually, walking down the hallway towards the both of you. You felt The Teachers hands trembling slightly against your skin. Was Loki so terrifying that a man as large as The Teacher was scared so easily? Just before Loki was able to reach the two of you, The Teacher removed himself from you, allowing air to fill your lungs. The Teacher began to back away, but your vision turned black just before you could witness what Loki had chosen to do to him, if anything. The last thing that filled your mind was a small voice… it said you were surely going to be discarded after this incident… Could it be right? Would Loki see you uselessness and disrespect and throw you away…? If he could, then why chose you in the beginning? Even behind closed eyes, you mind didn't stop, and just served as a means to terrify you all the more…


	3. A Night You'll Never Forget

**THIS IS THE CENSORED VERSION. FOR THE FULL VERSION, GO TO MY AO3 (archive of our own) ACCOUNT!**  
><strong>Username: animefreak141<strong>  
><strong>(Believe me, the lemon makes this chapter twice as long. It is well worth the effort to read the full version)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader ~ Chapter 3 CENSORED VERSION<p>

***  
><em>The last thing that filled your mind was a small voice… it said you were surely going to be discarded after this incident… Could it be right? Would Loki see you uselessness and disrespect and throw you away…? If he could, then why chose you in the beginning? Even behind closed eyes, you mind didn't stop, and just served as a means to terrify you all the more…<em>  
>***<p>

You slipped in and out of consciousness many times before you finally found the energy to wake up. Your head was groggy and felt as heavy as a brick, but it didn't stop you from opening your eyes and trying to sit up. Well… that is until a strong bout of nausea ripped through your stomach and you were forced to lie back down and close your eyes. Apparently you _had_ hit your head during the altercation with The Teacher, and, as it felt serious, you decided not to move. You wanted to stay in the comfortable serenity as long as possible before you were forced back to the holding room with the other girls; maybe if you lay still enough, they'd take pity on you and let you 'sleep' a little longer… It was only then that you noticed your soft surroundings. This was not the same cold, hard hallway that you remembered passing out in… Your eyes snapped open, and, even though the painfully bright lights were enough to blind someone, you tried to look around for some clue as to where you were…

It took a moment for your vision to clear completely, but when it did, you were amazed. The room you were in was a far cry from what you were used to, and even more luxurious than the rooms you had seen before. Though the more you thought about it, you came to realise that all you had really seen was the hallway… If you had enough capacity at that moment, you would have mentally face palmed for being so stupid. What did it matter if the rooms were nice? What did it matter if it was peaceful at the moment? You showed disobedience in front of_Loki_. That was bad…

You sat up, slower this time, and tried to forget the nagging throb in your temple and ache of your chest and throat. The room was large, and, most importantly, empty. A small, relieved sigh left your lips as you swung your legs from the plush daybed. Your body was aching all over; apparently your scuffle with The Teacher had brought back the pains of past injuries. Don't linger on the pain… Just forget it. Push it to the back of your mind. You grit your teeth as you struggled to stand. Your legs were shaky, and several times you thought you were about to fall back down to the soft cushioned bed. But you didn't, and even managed to stumble forward, catching yourself on a near-by coffee table before you hit the ground.

You flexed the muscles in your legs, trying the shake the throbbing pins and needles sensation in your legs, but when the tingling sensation didn't go away, you resigned to your bodies nagging need for relief, and rested against the table. You sighed and allowed your (e/c) eyes to scan the room, actually taking in your surroundings for the first time. The walls were a very pale shade of bone which made the room seem even larger than it was. There was a single wall painted charcoal, which had the head of a large, king-size bed against it, and a thin white veil-like canopy danced in the air above the bed, tangling around the ebony wood of the bedposts. There were other pieces of furniture, couches, televisions, small tables, and, of course, the daybed you were once on which lay directly underneath the large window. All of the pieces of furniture followed the same colour scheme, charcoal and pale bone, but there were small flecks of green that offered the only real colour throughout the entire room.

Wait… the window… Your eyes travelled back to the window. From this area of Stark Tower, the city looked completely _normal_… There were lights shining brightly against the night sky, people walking the streets, and even cars travelling across the city… But you knew it was wrong…. New York was all but destroyed that day. Sure, Loki had ordered the repair of a few buildings, but not to _this_ extent. Enough strength had returned to your legs, and you felt comfortable enough to walk forward. You leaned over the daybed and traced your fingers over the cool glass. How was he doing this? You had heard of his abilities regarding illusions… but surely he couldn't do something this big. You moved to kneel on the bed, and opened one of the smaller windows. When you looked out, you were utterly shocked.

There was nothing… no lights, no people, no cars… It was the same rubble you were accustomed to looking at from your shared room. Your heart sank… You knew what you had been looking at wasn't right, but still, it succeeded in getting your hopes up that the world _could_ return to normal… You sighed and closed the window. That was when you noticed the thin wires surrounding the pane of glass. Was… was it a recorded video just playing on the glass? Was it a hologram? Why would Loki have such a thing in his room? Your brows furrowed. Was this even Loki's room? You had made the assumption from the luxuriousness of it, but he surely wouldn't have something to remind him of the old days… Would he? You shook your head to try to clear your mind before turning back around to face the still empty room; a nervous knot had formed in your stomach.

You hated not knowing. You hated not knowing what was coming. That was the only thing you found reputable about The Teacher. If he was going to strike you, if he was angry, if he was pleased, he was easy to read, and you could tell what was coming… but now? Being left alone with your imagination in a place that, for all you know, could be Loki's room… it was torture. Your eyes travelled down to the intricately detailed blanket. You followed one of the patterns until it disappeared behind one of the many pillows and… a note?

You reached forward and picked up the small scrap of paper. Extremely elegant handwriting was sprawled across it. It read:  
><strong>My Dear; please clean yourself up <strong>**_before_**** I return.  
><strong>The words echoed in your head… It was as if he had actually said it. A gentle shiver ran down your spine at the forcefulness and authority in his imagined tone. Your brows furrowed. Why were you so infatuated with him all of a sudden? You wracked your mind for an answer, but only came up with one, exceedingly ridiculous answer; Stockholm syndrome. You mentally slapped yourself for even thinking such a thing. It wouldn't set in that quickly. You were being absurd… and yet, you couldn't let it go… You didn't know the reason, but you just had to know_why_ you were acting so foolishly, so you forced your mind to work, even harder than before. But again the answer irritated you. Were you just physically attracted to him?! Really, that was the best you could do?! The thin paper in your fingers crumpled as your hands formed tight fists.  
>"I was unaware that what I requested was unreasonable." Quickly you looked up. Loki was leaning lazily in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

Suddenly his weight shifted from the door and he was walking towards you. You were hypnotised by his glowing green eyes, unable to move or even think straight. However, you did feel the trembling in your arms and hands grow in strength the closer Loki came to you. It had become so bad that you lost your meagre grip on the paper, causing it to fall to the ground. Even with his overwhelming presence over you, you were determined not to show him the extent of your fear. However, he had crossed the length of the room in seconds, far too short for you to get your thoughts in order or strengthen what remained of your resolve. So what did you do? You lowered your gaze, and hoped that it would somehow make you invisible. It was a stupid thought, you knew it, and when his slender hand lifted your gaze, you knew your attempt had failed miserably.  
>"Do as I requested, <em>now<em>. Do not make me regret my decision to bring you here." He said darkly before grabbing the collar of your torn clothes and throwing you towards the open door of the adjoining bathroom.

You hit the ground with force, but managed to land in such a way that stopped from anything from being seriously injured.  
>"Yes sir…" you replied before standing and rushing to the bathroom.<br>"You can use any products in the bathroom, but do not take too long…" he started, "Oh, and do not bother putting those rags back on either…" he added, removing the deep emerald scarf from his neck. "There is a robe you may use." Even though Loki wasn't facing you, you nodded before closing the bathroom door.

The bathroom was just as expensive looking as the rest of the room. There was a large spa bath to your left, a double basin and mirror to your right, and an extra-large shower which covered the entire length at the back of the room. But you couldn't linger on it too long, get in, get clean, and get out. Angering Loki any more than you already had would only end badly.

After finding the taps to the shower broken, you settled for filling the bath. You went to one of the glass shelves and picked out one of the bottles. When you opened the lid, you were hit with the sweet scent of cucumber, ginger and mint. You were surprised just how much you liked it. It smelled clean, crisp and fresh. A complete opposite to pretty much everything you had been forced to live in for the past few weeks. You poured a small amount of the bath liquid in the steaming water before lowering yourself into it.

You washed the grime from your skin, and any evidence of your scuffle with The Teacher from your hair and fingers. You gently ran your now clean fingers over the tattoo on your wrist. It was forced upon you when you were brought to Stark Tower. Simple bars with numbers… it was supposed to mimic a barcode. You had been brought. You had no say in what happened to you. Only your new owner could decide your fate. You sighed softly and sunk deeper into the bath.

You weren't sure how long you were in the water for, but when you removed yourself from the bath, you felt completely revitalised. You wrapped a towel around your body before throwing the fluffy robe around you. You were less than pleased when you realised it barely came halfway down your thighs. You sighed, even after pulling at it, the material refused to stretch. It probably wouldn't matter anyway… You knew _why_ you were there, and, no matter what you were wearing, it would be gone before too long…

When you re-emerged from the bathroom, the first thing you saw was Loki, reclining in one of the couches with a thick book in his hands. He didn't even bother looking up when he signalled for you to come closer. You took a deep breath in, and held it for a moment before moving towards him.

Your heartbeat was in your ears, and you could feel a sudden weight on your chest. Calm down... don't show him your fear. Be calm… Be impassive… Calm… Calm! When Loki's gaze finally moved from the book to you, you felt your breath hitch, and you tightly gripped the ends of your robe. You had to look away… You had to break the trance he had you in. It took all of your mental strength to lower your gaze, instead choosing to focus on the book in his hands. You could sense Loki's mood change from interest and intrigue to irritation.  
>"Sit down." He ordered dully. You sat down next to him, trying to pull the robe down to cover as much as your legs as you could. It didn't work… You felt the material ride further and further up on your legs until it was barely covering you at all. Loki placed the book on the arm of the couch and turned to gently play with the damp ends of your (hc) hair. "Is something bothering you my _dear_?" he whispered into your ear. A shudder ran down your spine as Loki's hot breath hit your neck. Yes. There were certainly a lot of things bothering you. Why was he doing this? Why did he choose you? Why did he have a hologram of how New York used to be? All of the questions in your mind swirled around uncontrollably and made you feel dizzy. To stop the nauseating feeling in your stomach, you blurted out the first clear thing you could think of.  
>"W-why did you stop The Teacher…?" you cursed yourself for hesitating. Weakness wasn't an admired personality trait... Loki eyed you carefully before smiling widely,<br>"You wanted him to continue?" he asked in a playful tone. You didn't like what he was implying, and before you could think, you reacted,  
>"No!" you said sharply, making eye contact with the raven-haired man. His eyes were so entrancing… Staring into his eyes, you lost all of your anger and, and your train of thought slipped away. However, your single worded answer echoed in your mind, and suddenly the tension in the room and fear in your own body grew. Quickly you turned away from him, hoping that if you remained silent, he would forgive your outburst.<p>

Damn it… Why were you being so emotional?! You had been taught to control yourself, you had been taught to be teased, and, if it was acceptable, flirt back… but not _this_. You were _supposed_ to be emotionally detached. You shifted in your seat next to Loki, and, though you were no longer looking at him, you could feel his hungry eyes scanning your body. In and out… breath… calm, silent… If he wanted you, he would say so… You were sure you would be 'corrected' before the night was out because of your behaviour. You supressed a sigh and silently pleaded to _whoever_ would listen that your resolve would hold out long enough to see you through the night. Loki's fingertips gingerly ran up your side. The shock of the sudden physical contact made you gasp and jump slightly. Loki chuckled, almost darkly, before placing his hands on your waist and pulling you towards him.  
>"From your reactions…" he murmured while tucking some stray strands of (hc) hair behind your ear, "you have very limited experience with intimacy…" he huskily whispered into your ear before gently trailing his tongue down your neck.

A warm tingling rushed through your body, causing your limbs and torso to jerk uncontrollably in pleasure. Loki chuckled again as one of his hands slipped under the soft robe to roughly knead your breast. You suppressed a moan and clenched your hands in tight fists. You knew there was a faint blush on your cheeks, but you could do nothing to hide it. Loki was right. You had a very limited experience in regards to intimacy… And Loki seemed to enjoy that fact. He gently pulled the top of the robe from your shoulders as his lips sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh of your neck and chest before finally bringing his lips to meet your own.

The kiss was surprisingly exhilarating, it was like small shocks of electricity running from your lips to… _everywhere_. _God_ it was _good_. You couldn't help yourself, you had to offer some form of physical contact, so you placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his neck. This allowed him easier access to your bare chest, and he took full advantage of it, pinching, kneading and caressing… You felt your breathing start to race, and you were almost thankful when Loki broke the kiss. Well… that was until you heard his orders…  
>"Go over to the bed and <em>kneel<em>." He whispered, pulling away from you. You tried to steady your breathing before moving, but Loki roughly grabbed your arm and forced you to stand and move towards the bed before you were ready. Then he himself joined you. For a moment there you had fooled yourself into thinking the night may not be as bad as you had imagined… but now you were having serious doubts…

***  
>You lay there, covered in sweat with ragged breathing. Loki finally released your wrists and lay down in the bed next to you, collecting his thoughts and regaining his composure. After a few moments he turned to you,<p>

"We're done…" he whispered into your ear before kissing your temple. "Now get out." He growled before literally throwing you from his bed.

What did you expect really? Did you expect him to hug and admit his love to you after one night together? Get real… There were dozens of girls he had spent several nights with who he treated far better than you… you here nothing more than a means for release to him. Nothing more than a whore… You knew it, as did he. You stood on shaky legs, a painful tingling emerged in your lower regions. You gathered the white robe from the floor and turned to Loki,  
>"You may keep the robe," he said coldly, turning away from you and pulling the sheets over his body. The lights went out at that moment.<br>"Thank you… _Loki_…" you murmured before turning to leave.


	4. The Offer

Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long!

I was asked about the 'romance' aspect of this story, and it was my own fault for not explaining it in the first chapter like I did on deviantart and AO3.  
>(I was asked via a anonymous review, so I have to answer it here...)<br>This is a dark story, it is intended to be a romance later on as the characters develop more, but in the beginning, it will remain as romantic as it is at the moment. (Which, isn't very romantic at all...) I didn't want to do the same old, boring, apple pie romance that everyone does. If you don't like the themes thus far, I would suggest leaving the story for a little while until you can blast through the bad and get to the good. But it will take a while... ^^;

* * *

><p><em>What did you expect really? Did you expect him to hug and admit his love to you after one night together? Get real… There were dozens of girls he had spent several nights with who he treated far better than you… you here nothing more than a means for release to him. Nothing more than a whore… You knew it, as did he. You stood on shaky legs, a painful tingling emerged in your lower regions. You gathered the white robe from the floor and turned to Loki,<br>"You may keep the robe," he said coldly, turning away from you and pulling the sheets over his body. The lights went out at that moment.  
>"Thank you… Loki…" you murmured before turning to leave.<br>***_

Loki's POV

Five days passed… Four days had passed since he was last able to relieve his pent up stress… Two days had passed since the sleepless nights had begun… Five days had passed since (Name) had first entered his bed.

He hated it. Never before had a _toy_ had such a profound impact on him… No matter how hard he tried, he could no longer become aroused with any of the other slutty women he was left with. More often than not it resulted in the whores being battered and bruised… It wasn't so much the beatings that sat ill with him, more his lack of interest in any other woman. It had even resulted in outbursts towards some of his closest and well-trusted advisors.

He sighed irritably. How could _that woman_, (Name), have such an effect on him? He shut his eyes and remembered back to _that_ night. What had he found to appealing about her? Was it her smart-ass attitude? Her independent mind, which, on more than one occasion caused her to forget her manners? Or was it simply her feminine and genuine moans? That was one of the things he found unappealing about many of the women; the over acted, over exaggerated moans… It was pitiful… The way she spoke his name suddenly rang in his mind. _"Loki… Loki…"_ He breathed in deeply, the memory of her scent lingered in the air around him, even though it should have dissipated long ago; as well as the feeling of her smooth, soft flesh beneath him… Just at the mere memory of her he found himself becoming excited, which only served to irritate him more.

Five days… (Name) had just had the last few days to 'recover'. An irritating necessity in Loki's eyes; had Midgardian's not been so fragile, he would have had her the very next night... Putting his own emotions aside, Loki knew she would be starting the intense part of her training… A sly smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. Perhaps he would pay the lesson a visit… even if she was still in a group of newbies, at the very least he would find interest in (Name)'s reactions and beautiful screaming voice. The mental images of her calling his name over and over again caused his smirk to turn into a full blown grin. Yes. That sounded delightful.

Your POV

After your night with Loki, you were allowed a few days' rest, which you were more than grateful for. However, in that time you noticed The Teacher's mood towards you had become increasingly hostile. You managed to survive one monster only to be thrown to another…

You lazily opened your eyes. Another morning of what you had become accustomed to… In ten or so minutes, you would be removed from your bed, taken to a communal shower, allowed eat a sub-par meal, and then onto training… You sighed and rolled over. You could hear a few of the other girls chattering; apparently they were already awake, and gossiping by the sounds of it.  
>"Did you hear? 260483A was beaten so badly that she had to be removed <em>immediately<em>." One said. The other two girls gasped quietly,  
>"Another one already?" the second asked no one in particular.<br>"Yeah… Ever since that night with (DD/MM/YY)A, he's been in a really bad mood…" the first one spoke again. You tried not to laugh at the 'name' you were given. Absentmindedly your finger trailed over the barcode tattoo. That was where your name had come from… It was nothing more than your birthday, but that didn't make it feel any closer to home… In fact it made anyone who called you by those numbers appear cold and uncaring. Your mind snapped back to reality when the three started talking again,  
>"Do you think she did something? I mean… she's missed a few of the group lessons since then… And The Teacher is treating her <em>weirdly<em>…" the third one finally spoke up. You rolled your eyes. Even being in one of the darkest situations on earth wouldn't stop girls from bitching about each other… So much for humanity banding together to rise against a common enemy…

Suddenly the door slammed open, causing you to jump and sit up. It was one of The Teacher's assistants; at least it was a slightly happier face to wake up to in the morning, but, not by much… He pointed at you and the three girls who had spent the morning bitching then gestured for you to follow him. There was an indescribable tightness in your chest. You took a deep breath and stood before walking towards the tall, slim man; the other three girls following closely behind.

So much for knowing your routine… Instead of being taken to the showers, you were immediately taken to the lower levels. It was a room you had never been in before… It was tiny and bare, the floors were covered in large, grey tiles, and the walls were exposed brick. There were a few cheap folding-chairs around the edges and in the middle, but they were hardly visible in the dimmed and flickering lights. There was a door on the opposite side of the room which lead to another room. A room that was better lit by far, so much so that you could barely see what was in it at all. Before you had a chance to get any closer to the other room, The Teacher's assistant stopped you, and the door you had entered through was shut, blocking any hope of escaping back to the safety of the shared room. You were then all ordered to strip.

The other girls seemed to have more of an issue with the orders than you did; perhaps being taken by Loki in such a humiliating and rough way had changed you… You sighed at the sight of the trio's hesitation and quickly removed the slightly torn beige dress before being allowed to walk into the adjoining room. All four of you had been in 'lessons' since then which meant you were completely naked in front of strangers for hours at a time… You supressed your need to roll your eyes; they were being ridiculous. Surely they wouldn't do anything too - - Your eyes widened when you finally reached the other room. Spending one night with Loki had desensitised you _slightly_… but not nearly enough for _this_.

The room was starkly white, tiles were everywhere; beneath your feet, on the walls…. It made the room feel cold and sterile. Surrounding you was several large panels of one-way glass. Your stomach twisted. There were several sex machines and men staggered throughout the centre of the room, all of which were lit by fluorescent lights. There were a few girls who had described this room… The Auction room… It was where Loki offered the services of his girls to members of his staff, security… to _anyone_ who placed the highest bid… It was both for the staff's amusement, and to train the girls to respond to more than just Loki. This was only because the raven-haired man would often _'gift' _girls to his favourite subordinates, and The Auctions were the only way for Loki to know who they liked. You had to force your legs to remain solid and stop trembling. These were men who enjoyed playing with the weakness of the women they brought. They enjoyed their pain… their cries… If you remained strong for long enough you would become undesirable to all of them, or, that was your hope at least.

The other three girls staggered into the room, covering their naked shame and trying to hold back the sobs as they came to realise where they were. The Teachers Assistant grabbed one of the trio and hauled her forward to the centre of the room. She was then strapped into an upright table and bombarded with the various machines, toys and men. The sounds coming from the poor girl made you want to break down, and you couldn't even stand to look at her. Instead you choose to focus on the eyes of your reflection in the glass. Your dead, soulless eyes... You wanted to look away, but the echoing screams in the back of your mind forced your eyes forward. Thankfully the harsh and sudden ringing of bids overpowered the sounds of her loud groans and screams. There was a digital clock and electronic calculator in the middle of the room which reflected on the glass. It was tallying the bids, and counting down the remaining time of the 'show'. One million was the highest bid possible, but the time ran out before the bidding reached its max.

Five minutes, the bidding was over and the girl released, stifling sobs and shaking like a leaf. The name of the highest bidder was then displayed, and she was lifted to her feet and dragged to one of the hidden rooms. The other two girls with you looked _completely and utterly_ shocked. Being caught-up in their own little clique had backfired, they knew nothing outside of their own trio, and thus weren't ready for what was coming… You probably shouldn't be so fast to critique them… You weren't entirely sure if you could cope with what was about to happen…

One by one they were taken to the tables and shown off to the bidders; the second girl sold for a higher price, but no way near as much as the third sold for. There was a nervous twinge in your stomach. How many members of his staff were left? Would any of them actually bid on you? You dearly hoped not… You were snapped out of your daze when a strong, firm hand was placed on your shoulder and you were led and strapped to the table. Immediately there was a chorus of loud buzzing, even though they hadn't even started 'playing' with you yet… Your resolve faltered and a stifled sob caught in your throat. So much for that… So much for showing strength to get out of the auction… You were about to be sold to the highest bidder…

Out of the corner of your eyes you saw the masked men who had toyed with the other girls slowly make their way over to you. You had readied yourself for the tortuous pain of the men and machines intruding within you, but nothing came… You glanced up to the bids, and you couldn't believe your eyes. 1,000,000… Someone had won already... But just as fast as shock had filled your system, fear and disgust replaced it. The name of the bidder lit up… It was The Teacher… No… God no… You were unstrapped from the table and lead to a room, similarly to the other girls, but instead of being carried off, you were more than capable of walking… All that was going through your mind was; why…? Why did it have to be _him_? Of all the people you could have been sold too, why did it have to be _him_!? The thought of having to service such a man disgusted you. He was cruel, sadistic, irate… you could probably go on for hours about his character faults.

The man you were escorted by guided you into a small, concrete room without any windows. You were suddenly thrown onto a rickety bed and left alone in the room. You hated to admit it, but tears started to fall down your cheeks. Fate really was a cruel bitch. You clung tightly to the stained bed sheets, trying to stop the water in your eyes. That was when you heard it… The lock on the door opened, and a soft creaking sounded. You weren't ready… You weren't ready to serve him… Cautiously your eyes moved towards the door…

Loki's POV

They were not in the normal room… Loki's brows furrowed. Damn that man, what had he done with them? Loki had known The Teacher was displeased with the actions (Name) had taken against him the other day… but the blundering fool wouldn't dare mess with the training of the girls... Would he? Just when the raven-haired man was about to give up, he overheard one of the guards mention the auctioning of some newbies… Loki's eyes narrowed. The bastard wouldn't _dare_. Immediately Loki teleported to the only operating hidden bidding rooms, and there she was.

Loki suppressed a growl as he strode forward to The Teacher who was sitting on one of the few available seats near the front in the still room. The large man bowed his head slightly; Loki didn't fail to miss the smirk on his face. In a moment of anger, the raven-haired man grabbed The Teachers throat and pinned him to the nearest wall.  
>"Have I not already warned you about touching my toys?" he spat, tightening the hold on the larger man's neck. His hold on the man's neck was so tight that it didn't allow him to reply at all, "all of the whores who have been auctioned off will be discarded." Just as Loki finished speaking, the buzzers started going off again, only, this time it wasn't one of the simplistic whores, it was <em>her<em>. It was the woman he, for whatever reason, _craved_. When his emerald green eyes moved back to the man beneath his grip, he was enraged even further. A smug grin covered his face. In an instant Loki knocked The Teacher out, took his electronic bidder and entered the maximum amount.

Your POV

You were absolutely speechless when Loki walked in. The serious look on his face made you ridiculously nervous,  
>"My own fast tongue has put me in quite the predicament…" he strolled forward lazily, allowing you enough time to sit up. "If I am to stick to my word, then you will be discarded after I leave…" your eyes widened. What? What did he just say? You were going to be - - "of course, there <em>is<em> one way for you to escape that horrible fate…" He paused, allowing his eyes to trail over your naked form. You could barely breathe… Why was he teasing you like this? Could he not see you were about to pass out from the strain and stress? He strode forward until he was directly in front of you. His strong hand moved under your chin, lifting your gaze to his, "I have a proposition for you, my dear." A ghost of a smile crept over Loki's lips. "You will become my personal courtesan…"

* * *

><p>I'm not entirely sure about this chapter... It's just... I... : I wanted to put another chapter between this one and the last one, but I really liked how I wrote this, so I didn't want to get rid of it, but I think I should have because then it would have put more details into some stuff that I've planned to happen, but it would have been a 'filler' chapter, and after waiting so long for an update, I would have felt guilty for doing that... .  
><strong>Tell me what you think. I need reviews of this chapter just because of how unsure I am of it... <strong>


	5. The Mark

"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader Chapter 5

_***  
>"of course, there is one way for you to escape that horrible fate…" He paused, allowing his eyes to trail over your naked form. You could barely breathe… Why was he teasing you like this? Could he not see you were about to pass out from the strain and stress? He strode forward until he was directly in front of you. His strong hand moved under your chin, lifting your gaze to his, "I have a proposition for you, my dear." A ghost of a smile crept over Loki's lips. "You will become my personal courtesan…"<br>***_

His personal… what? Your mouth fell open slightly, unsure how to respond.  
>"W…What? I-I don't understand… Why would I be discarded…?" You were pretty sure that wasn't what Loki wanted to hear… One of Loki's brows rose,<br>"The correct response would be yes Sir." He said seriously. "But I'll answer your question nevertheless. I don't like sharing my playthings, especially when I have yet to taste them to their entirety…" He half laughed after thinking for a little while, "But I suppose my phrasing earlier _was_ a little wrong. You don't actually have a choice in the matter love, you _will_ be my Courtesan…" his hold on your chin tightened. "Do you understand?" the pain shooting through your jaw caused tears to spring to the corners of your eyes. What could you do? He would take you no matter what you said or did… If you complied, then maybe, just maybe, he would be kinder… You forced the pain in your face to the back of your mind, just like you had been taught, and nodded.  
>"I understand…" you muttered, your voice slightly muffled by his hand. The smile on his face was unnerving.<br>"Good girl." His hand slowly made its way to your neck. He guided you to lay down the bed, but just like many things today you didn't actually have a choice in the matter; the pressure of his grasp _forced_ you to lie down. Oh God… Here we go again… Loki's free hand moved from your thigh, up your side, finally coming to rest just below your breast. "This may hurt a little pet…"  
>"Wha-," you were suddenly unable to move or speak and it was becoming difficult to breathe.<p>

You gasped for breath and attempted to struggle beneath the invisible weight, but the more you tried to move, the heavier the pressure all over your body became. It was unbearable… If you moved, you were crushed, but if you didn't, you left yourself completely defenceless… Loki's teeth gently grazed against your neck.  
>"Hold still." The serious tone in his voice forced you to obey his order… but when you realised what was happening, you really wished you hadn't.<p>

He grabbed your wrist and gently trailed his fingers over the barcode tattoo. Had you been capable of moving, you were sure you would have been trembling. Suddenly intense burning pain shot through your arm, you tried to pull away, but whatever it was that held you down stopped that. You couldn't bear to look. The feeling of the skin burning was too much to take, you were sure that if you looked it would only make you pass out, or burst out crying. Neither of which you wanted. The scent of burning flesh reached your nose, which only served to intensify the pain in your arm. There was a sudden change in the temperature of your wrist. Instead of severe heat, there was bitter coldness… You finally gathered enough courage to look at what Loki was doing to you.

The barcode was completely gone, replaced with bright red and tender flesh. You weren't sure what was generating the cold feeling, but his fingers were colder than ice, which helped to soothe the raw throbbing.  
>"H-How did you…" Your voice was barely above a whisper due to the lack of air and trembling lips. Loki smirked,<br>"Magic my dear…" he removed his hands from your wrist, and you thought he would release you completely... But you couldn't be more wrong.

Your head was turned to the right by the invisible force, exposing the left side of your neck fully to Loki. Your breathing began to quicken as his fingers trailed over your neck.  
>"Tell me my dear... have you ever seen my sign? The Nordic mythology of Midgard had a rather accurate representation of it..." his fingertip moved in a figure-eight shape, sending goose bumps all over your skin.<br>"I-I think so..." you murmured. Loki grinned,  
>"Good..." He said as the burning returned once more as he traced- no, as he <em>burned<em> the intricate design into the skin of your neck.

This was far more painful than before… The scent, the pain… even the sound of singing flesh was there. You couldn't take it. You couldn't help but try to pull away… You had to get away from the pain,  
>"If you want me to burn straight through your trachea then continue moving. If you want to live then I would advise you remain still…" Loki growled, shooting you a menacing glare. Though tears began to fall down your cheeks, you complied. Ignore the pain… It isn't there. Your eyes closed as more tears cascaded downwards. Go somewhere else… Somewhere without pain… but again the temperature change shocked you, forcing your eyes open and leaving you gasping for air.<p>

The pressure on your body that forced you to lay still was removed with a simple wave of Loki's hand. He to removed his presence from above you and straightened out his slightly rumpled clothes. Pain still lingered in both your wrist and neck, but you pushed through it to sit up. That was a mistake. Instantly dizziness overtook you and you fell back down to the stiff mattress. Because of how you landed, and the sudden jerking movement, the pain in your neck and wrist intensified tenfold. A choked sob left your throat for the first time since the whole ordeal began. Loki clicked his tongue and rand a hand through his raven locks.  
>"Mortals are <em>far<em> too fragile..." he murmured as the creaking hinges on the door sounded again. Loki moved back towards the door and started speaking with someone. You didn't know who it was or what they were talking about, but you could _feel_ the unknown person's eyes all over you. It made you feel dirty... A knot formed in your stomach. You attempted to sit up again, this time was slightly more successful because you chose to rest on your elbows.

Your (e/c) eyes scanned the doorway... you couldn't believe who it was. Your hands began to tremble and you were rendered completely speechless, though, it wasn't like you were going to actually say anything in the first place. It was The Teacher; he looked dishevelled, his nose was bloodied and had trickled down to colour his teeth an off pink colour. What was he doing here...?  
>"I paid for her, it was under your own orders that no one could take away a paid for item..." The Teacher growled. Loki glanced over his shoulder to you. Was he really going to give you to him? You could feel your heartbeat in your neck. It hurt, but there was a far more urgent matter at hand. Loki's gaze moved back to The Teacher,<br>"There are always people who try to poach my toys, so I also made sure to say that specially marked girls cannot be given to anyone, unless ordered otherwise..." the anger and irritation in Loki's tone made you want to shrink away into the corner and hide. The Teacher's eyes widened for a moment before moving to you. That's when he noticed the mark on your neck. "You will be reimbursed of course..." Loki said, stepping into The Teachers line of sight, blocking his view of you.  
>"You're a sly man <em>Sir<em>..." the annoyance in his voice was evident, but Loki let it slide and allowed The Teacher to leave. A relieved sigh left your lips when Loki shut the door, which earned a low chuckle from the raven haired man as he began to walk back over to you.

All of a sudden you felt too exposed to him. You tried to shrink back and cover yourself with your arms, but when he reached you, he made sure there was nothing blocking his way.  
>"I won't take you right now Pet..." he said, tracing the area around your new mark. You clenched the sheets of the bed tightly, trying to stop the pained cries from leaving your throat. "I have important business to attend to... Would you care to join me?" His finger moved down your chest to the tip of your breast.<br>"Y-Yes Sir..." you replied. _Anywhere_ would be better than where you were...


	6. Jealous! EXPLICIT

_**This isn't the censored version. Usually I change the story for all of those people who don't like adult content, but not today... Sorry... So if you dont like lemons, sexual themes or public sex, leave this chapter alone! Otherwise, go a head! **_

* * *

><p>"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader Chapter 6<p>

_***  
>You clenched the sheets of the bed tightly, trying to stop the pained cries from leaving your throat. "I have important business to attend to... Would you care to join me?" His finger moved down your chest to the tip of your breast.<br>"Y-Yes Sir..." you replied. Anywhere would be better than where you were...  
>***<em>

You were given a short, emerald green and jet black silk robe to wear in place of the nothingness you were left with after the auction. Of course underwear wasn't an option in the slightest, which left you feeling completely and utterly exposed... You had also been ordered to wear your hair up to ensure everyone saw your new mark.

Supressing a sigh you looked yourself over once last time in the mirror. Your hair was tightly pulled back into the highest pony tail you could manage, which only helped to deepen the shadows of the bones poking through your (adj.) skin. Three weeks without a proper meal and daily torture had ravaged your body worse than you had thought... The dark circles underneath your eyes made you look like a lifeless zombie, and the finishing touch to your look? A painful, bright red burn mark on your neck; it was of two serpents, interlocked and devouring their tails; _Loki's_ symbol. You really wished you had been allowed to bandage the mark on your neck as you had the one on your wrist, but he wanted to show _it_ and _you_ off to everyone. You moved closer to the mirror and cautiously prodded the area around the red mark, instantly pain shot through your neck to your temple. Okay... maybe that wasn't the best idea...

You leaned on the basin and closed your eyes. Loki had brought you back to his room and given you time to change while he went off to arrange everything for the rest of the day, but you didn't want to go back to him. You just wanted to lock yourself in the bathroom and not come out ever again... A sharp knock at the door made you jump, and put any hope to disappear to rest.  
>"Come now pet, surely it doesn't take you <em>this<em> long all the time..." Loki called. A cold shiver ran up your spine and you sighed softly before leaving the security of the bathroom to join your _Master_. That was rule number one. You were to always call the raven haired man Master, unless told otherwise...

When you opened the door the first thing you noticed was that Loki had changed his clothes into casual business attire. The long coat and scarf, which he wore like a tie, seemed to fill out his frame more than anything you had ever seen him in.  
>"You will follow behind me silently. You will not speak unless spoken to, and you will not pay any attention to advances made by anyone other than myself." He smirked at the last part of the sentence. "Do you understand?" You bit your lower lip and nodded,<br>"Yes, Master..." your voice was slightly hoarse and caused a dry burning to flare up at the back of your throat.  
>"Good girl," he said, tucking the few stray strands of (hc) hair behind your ear before moving towards the door. You followed behind Loki as he made his way to the meeting room.

You walked in a hurried pace down the halls. Loki's strides far outmatched your own, which meant if you weren't careful, you would end up several metres behind the raven haired man and be at the mercy of whoever was walking down the hallway. There were a few people who walked passed that set your nerves off and you unintentionally latched onto Loki's coat. Your presence didn't bother him at all, and he just continued on his way without paying your actions any mind. You weren't entirely how you felt about it though... Did he actually care about your safety? Was he enjoying your frazzled state? You stopped yourself from crossing your arms and sighing irritably; he definitely wouldn't have forgiven or overlooked that. You had been so engrossed with controlling your own emotions and actions that you didn't even notice when you entered the meeting room.

The room the meeting was held in was already filled by the time you had arrived. There were men in suits sitting around a large table - - These were the men... These were the men who saw an opportunity to jump on Loki's band wagon after New York and left the rest of mankind to rot while they lined their pockets and stroked their own egos. Most of them were old men who were starved for female attention, so when you walked in the door you could feel their growing need fill the air. It made you want to puke, whether it was because of their actions regarding mankind, or because of their drooling faces, you didn't know. You just kept your head down and followed behind the raven haired man to his seat.

Loki sat down on a chair at the head of the table and you stood behind him, however that lasted only a few moments. Once he was bombarded with questions you could see his agitation rising, and before long he pulled you onto his lap to calm his tense emotions. His hand ran through your hair as he spoke to the other people in the room. From your position on Loki's lap you were able to see everyone perfectly, even the few stray women who, compared to the business men, seemed out of place, as well as a few younger people who looked like they would fit in on an espionage mission.  
>"And yet you have still to find the rest of the blundering fools." Loki's voice snapped you out of your daze. Your (ec) eyes moved to The God of Mischief. His eyes were as cold as ice and his expression stony and demanded respect. As much as you were conflicted about admitting it; Loki truly looked like a king... "Tell me Barnes, do you think me a _fool_?" Initially you weren't sure who he was talking too, but then the entire room turned towards one menacing looking young man with shoulder length brown hair. He didn't respond. A cold tremor ran down your spine when his chocolate brown eyes moved to Loki.  
>"No Sir..." he said, almost robotically.<br>"Then you would have me actually believe that HYDRA's _best_ cannot find the rest of them, even with all of my resources freely available?" The raven haired man growled. Hydra...? Like the five headed serpent from Greek mythology...? "When I conquered New York and your organisation came to me, our agreement was that you would aid in the capture of The Avengers, after that you would take the countries you wished and you would stay out of my way. So far you haven't done a single thing."  
>"T-That's not true Sir." One of the chubby, grey haired men stuttered. "Thor was captured successfully." Loki scoffed,<br>"That was due to his own incompetence; and I would remind you that it was accomplished _without_ the assistance of _any_ members of HYDRA." The poison in Loki's tone was evident, and made you want to crawl under the table and hide. However the firm hold he had on you prevented any further thought of running away. The chubby, grey haired man who had the balls to disagree with Loki quickly found his place and chose to keep his mouth shut.

Loki was the one who broke the silence that had befallen the room.  
>"What of the rebellions in England and Germany?" he asked hotly, his hand gently trailed over the curve of your hip.<br>"The leaders were found and... _dealt_ with accordingly." One voice said. A folder filled with numerous papers was slid towards Loki. The raven haired man gently nipped your earlobe.  
>"Would you pass me the folder pet?" he asked. You quickly reached over and retrieved the folder before handing it over to Loki. When he opened the cover, you swear you were going to throw up.<p>

Images of bloodies and mangled corpses were attached to several pages. You wanted so desperately to look away, but you just couldn't force your eyes to move. One particularly gory image of a woman with her chest and stomach sawed open made bile rise in the back of your throat. Loki chuckled softly and threw the folder back on the table.  
>"Well at least I know you can do <em>one<em> thing correctly..." the raven haired man said while pulling you to rest against him. "Now, onto some other business..."

You were more than thankful when the meeting finally finished. The mental images and knowledge you were left with made you fatigued and weak; so much so that you could barely stand as you were led down a hallway. You gazed out a window as you passed. The sun was just going down. Damn... The morning had passed so quickly and after the trauma from earlier on, you had completely lost track of time. Suddenly a rich, meaty scent found your nose and caused your stomach to rumble uncontrollably. Food... Food sounded so good at that moment. You were living on the bare minimum for several weeks, and hadn't actually eaten at all today. You came to a slow stop in front of what looked to be a kitchen and just stared into it, your mind in a complete daze, and your body not responding to any order you could manage to muster.

You heard footsteps getting louder, but you couldn't pull your focus away from the thought of a real meal. However, when you felt a hand gingerly run through your pony tail, you forced your mind back into reality.  
>"Come now pet-," Loki abruptly stopped speaking and jerked your hair downwards. Pain radiated from both your scalp and your neck. Loki then lowered himself to your level, "I did not say you could stop, did I?" he whispered darkly. You quickly shook your head.<br>"N-No Sir..." you replied, only to have his hold on your hair tighten,  
>"Try again." He stood up straight and eyed you harshly.<br>"No, _Master_, you didn't..." you grit your teeth and hoped that was the answer he wanted. Much to your relief, it was. Loki released you and wrapped his arm around your waist as guided you to an unknown room...

Well, that wasn't quite correct. Once you entered the room, you knew _exactly_ where you were; _The Club_. You had walked through it several times coming from and going to certain 'lessons'. In those short moments of seeing what happened in the front and the back rooms, you had come to realise that The Club was probably one of the best places you could end up. The girls actually had a choice, they could dance, serve or service, and the thought of actually having a say over who could touch your body sounded _heavenly_, even though it was a basic right before Loki had taken over Earth.

You mentally sighed and took in the familiar surroundings. It was dark and the air was filled with smoke or fog, you never quite knew which, but it made your vision hazy. The room had a deep red hue to everything the lights touched and there were several stages with dancing girls and dozens of tables and chairs surrounding them. Men in dishevelled work uniforms and business suits sat in the chairs dolling out their cash to the girls who so freely gave their affections. It wasn't until Loki urged you forward that you realised you had stopped moving.

You stumbled through the room, guided by a surprisingly chipper looking Loki, until you came to a cordoned off area directly in front of the large, empty stage. A table and a single seat were waiting for Loki, and from that point on his mood shifted to a darker, more seductive and overall aroused God of Mischief. Just bear with it... Being with him is _slightly_ better than just answering to his beckon call... Just bear with it. It was then that the stage lit up for the first time and several girls stepped out to occupy different areas of it. The raven haired man sat down, completely transfixed by the dancing girls. You kept your gaze low and stayed standing behind your Master, just off to his right. You inadvertently shuddered. He was your _master_… no matter how many times you were forced to say it, you would never become accustomed to it; but, even if you didn't like it you had to accept it…

You noticed one of the girls who were serving drinks to a group of men become excited before she quickly made her way over to you and Loki.  
>"Is there anything I can do for you <em>Sir<em>?" she asked in an irritatingly high pitched voice as she graciously draped herself over the raven haired man. He smiled widely and breathed in the scent of the woman,  
>"No my dear, not tonight..." he gently nipped at the girl's neck,<br>"Not even your usual service?" she asked while moving to straddle Loki's hips. "I've learnt a few new tricks, _Sir_..." she rolled her hips forward, causing the short skirt to rise higher on her thighs.  
>"No, I have a new toy to play with..." he said with a smirk as his green eyes moved to you. The girl pouted while gently twirling Loki's raven hair between her fingers,<br>"Okay..." she glanced over to you for a moment before returning her amber eyes to the raven haired man, "but if you break her, promise you'll call for me?" Loki laughed at her question. He _actually_ laughed! You couldn't believe either of them would talk about you becoming seriously injured so easily!  
>"Very well then, but I don't plan on breaking this one..." he said, running a hand up her thigh. The girl giggled before removing herself from Loki.<br>"That's what you always say." She said as she walked away. A nervous knot formed in your stomach. Not because of her words or tone, no... It was because of the deathly glare she gave you as she said them. "You could learn a few things from her, (Name)..." Loki said, gesturing for you to move closer.  
>"Oh yeah, like what?" you spat back without thinking. Shit. Loki's amused smile dropped almost instantly. Damn it! Why could you control certain outbursts, but not when it really counted?! You looked down and moved closer as he had asked. He pulled you onto his lap,<br>"I will forgive your talking back at the moment, simply because _she_ makes me far too happy to punish you." He muttered huskily as his fingers gently ran through your hair. Immediately you could tell his attention wasn't on you; it was on the girl on the raised platform in front of you.

The girls hips swayed to the rhythm of the music and she, more than once, took long glances at the raven haired man and licked her lips. In that moment you weren't sure how you felt… Loki was controlling, violent and had made you his personal sex toy… So why did it bother you so much when his attentions were focused on another girl…? Why was his obvious affection for the unknown woman making you feel nauseas? You bit your lower lip as you watched the girl dance. Her full curves sat on a perfectly thin frame, her sparklingly seductive eyes entranced anyone who met her gaze, her hair bobbed and swayed in the air with the utmost grace… she was _perfect_… It made you question the intentions of your _Master_. Loki could have any of the girls who were under his control, what would stop him from dumping you for her? If he preferred her so much more, than why hadn't he?! The raven haired man leaned closer to your ear,  
>"Jealous are we?" he whispered with a smirk. You shifted awkwardly in his lap. Were you jealous…? The tightness in your chest and distaste for the unknown woman certainly made it feel that way.<br>"No…" you replied. Loki stifled a chuckle before pulling you to rest your head on his shoulder.  
>"Don't worry my dear..." he gently grabbed your wrist and forced your fingertips to gingerly trail over the hardening bulge in his pants. "She may have the physicality, but you are far more intriguing... even if you forget your manners sometimes..." Your eyes widened as he slipped your hand into his pants and made you stoke his twitching manhood. It had been only a few days since he had taken you, but in that time you had already forgotten his formidable size.<p>

A soft twinge of pain shot through your neck when Loki leaned forward and kissed the burn mark.  
>"Make me cum Pet..." he whispered huskily. You hated to admit it, but his request made you shudder with anticipation, you <em>wanted<em> him to take you. As much as you despised him, he had a way with... well... _everything, _words, actions... _everything_. Following his request, you took his member into your hand; a low groan escaped his lips as you slowly began to pump his hardening erection. His hands slowly ran over your silk covered breasts before he began to pinch, twist and tease the hardening buds of your nipples. One hand moved to your cheek and turned your face to your lips met with Loki's in a heated kiss.

It was all too much, even _without_ him touching you... Your hips gently rocked in time with every draw of his member, but the pressure of your legs wasn't enough. You wanted, no, _needed_ more friction. Loki's hand moved from your breast to gently trail over your slick womanhood. Just that soft touch was enough to force a moan from your throat. You felt him smirk in the kiss before pulling away slightly.  
>"My, my..." he murmured as removed his fingertips from your wetness before slowly trailing his tongue over your juices. "I never thought I affected you so easily..." his wet fingers trailed back down your side before finding and entering your wet slit. "Tell me, do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, gently nipping at your earlobe. Your fingers clenched his shirt and member tightly as a moan caught in your throat. One finger fully entered you, followed by a second and third… You buried your head in his neck and took quick, steadying breaths in place of loud groans, but Loki wasn't pleased by that… His free hand lifted your face from his shoulder. "I want to hear you…" one of his fingers trailed over your trembling lips, coaxing them to open more. A stifled groan caught in your throat as one of the managers quickly made his way over to you and Loki,<br>"Sir… would you prefer one of the rooms in the back?" the attendant hurriedly asked. The raven haired man shook his head with an amused smirk as the first real moan left your lips.  
>"No, here will do just fine." Your hips rolled against his skilled hand. Damn him… was he really going to fuck you in front of everyone?! The manager nodded and left you both alone, though, you were sure he and many other people were watching you...<p>

You hated yourself for wanting Loki so badly, but you couldn't stop. Soft mewls left your lips as his hand once again found your clit.  
>"Come now pet, don't make me go wanting..." he growled almost menacingly as he used his free hand to force your hand to resume its pumping movement. The combined feeling of his fingers within you and the strong hardness of his erection sent you completely mad. You could feel your wanting wetness seeping through his fingers and trail down your legs. The heat between you and Loki was growing steadily... At the rate you were going, you wouldn't last very long against him. You gasped loudly and bucked your hips forward as his fingers twisted and curled to hit the sweet spot within you.<p>

You had guessed that Loki had lost interest in playing with you, because the next thing you knew he had shifted you around to straddle on his lap. Your slick entrance was barely an inch from his hard manhood, and instantly you wanted to throw yourself down onto his large member, but, as he still had his pants on, it wasn't an option straight away. Loki's hands fumbled with the buttons and zipper of his pants before he gently pulled you down onto his manhood, much to your relief and pleasure. However, the initial shocks of having him enter you for the first time in days caused a loud moan to escape your lips.  
>"Forgive me my dear... I said I wouldn't take you tonight..." Loki's hands found your hips and forced you to bounce and rock on his member. "But I just can't help myself..." More moans began to catch in your throat, but, not wanting to draw any more attention that you already had, you forced them to stay down. You threw your head back as the raven haired man's hips began to buck upwards to meet your own, causing the robe you were wearing to open. Loki leaned forward and took your hardened nipple into his mouth and wrapped his arms around you to hold you in place as he continued to thrust into you. Your fingers tangled in his raven locks as you were completely consumed by the pleasure he was giving you.<p>

Suddenly Loki scooped you up into his arms and laid you down on the table before continuing to pound into you. The change of position caused jolts of pleasure to travel through your core. You had long since lost control of your ability to stifle your moans, and you didn't care. You didn't care that your wanton groans overtook the thumping bass of the music, and you didn't care if the men in the area were getting off to you. The excitement and thrill of being taken in such a public place was the only thought in your mind. You really didn't think you were the kind of person who needed or wanted adrenaline rushes, but after this, you may have to reconsider your thoughts on adrenaline junkies...

Loki pinned your arms to the table with one hand and angled your hips in a different direction, allowing him easier access to your womanhood. The sound of the table hitting the stage distracted one of the dancers who became entranced with the vision of an aroused Loki. It irked you a little to begin with, and when Loki turned to the girl, licked his lips and winked, you became completely enraged. How is it Loki could- - No. Just stop expecting your presence to mean something. You were there to be his toy; nothing more, nothing less. You were to be used and fucked till his heart's content. Loki's thrusts quickened and reached a new depth within you. Lost in your own stupor you hadn't realised you had turned your head away from the raven haired man. His hand tightly clutched your jaw and forced your gaze back to him.  
>"Did I say you could look away?" he asked darkly, his movement within you slowed to an excruciatingly slow pace. You just couldn't help yourself...<br>"Well because you found eye candy, I assumed I could do the same." You spat back bitterly. Your retort caught the God of Mischief off guard but quickly enough his lips contorted into a sly smirk.  
>"You're a selfish little whore aren't you?" his hand skimmed up your body, sending a wave of Goosebumps over your skin, "since you want my attention so badly..." his fingers suddenly closed around your neck and hauled you to sit up. The pain from the pressure and the burn on your neck caused you to whimper aloud, "then you've got it." He snarled before resuming his fast and deep pace.<p>

You could barely breathe, and the constant movement from Loki sent sharp jabs of pain through your body, but you hardly felt the torment your body was going through. The traction and tension within your nether regions was overwhelming everything else. The heat radiating from Loki's body entered you slowly and made the muscles of your stomach clench tighter and tighter. You were so close. A sharp gasp left your lips as Loki used his body to press you back onto the table, enabling him to ride you deeper and harder. Your legs hooked around his waist, pulling him tighter against your body as your body screamed for release.  
>"Cum for me pet..." he moaned, "say my name," he ordered breathlessly,<br>"Loki," you moaned,  
>"Louder," Loki's hands moved to your breast and support thigh.<br>"Loki! Loki! Loki!" you called over and over again. The sounds of your own voice mixed with the groans coming from the man above of you finally sent you over the edge. For a moment your vision blurred and your muscles constricted around Loki's twitching member as he rode out your climax. It took barely a second of pressure from your inner walls to bring his orgasm crashing down upon him. The raven haired man continued to slowly thrust into you until he was sure every last drop of his seed was inside of you before slowly pulling out and taking a moment to admire his work.

Loki stepped back and fastened his pants and belt before retying your robe. He then pulled you back onto his lap as he sat back down on the chair and returned to admire the dancing women. You were completely spent. Your head rested on the raven haired man's shoulder as his arm lazily draped over you.  
>"Sleep pet..." Loki wasn't looking at you, instead his eyes were focused on that one dancing girl from before, but the soft kindness in his voice made your heart flutter for just a moment and put you completely at ease. You felt your eyes begin to close. The stress of the morning mixed with the energy you had just spent caused you to slip into a dreamless sleep, still wrapped in Loki's strong arms.<p> 


	7. Music Calms Even the Angriest Loki

"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader Chapter 7

_***  
>"Sleep pet..." Loki wasn't looking at you, instead his eyes were focused on that one dancing girl from before, but the soft kindness in his voice made your heart flutter for just a moment and put you completely at ease. You felt your eyes begin to close. The stress of the morning mixed with the energy you had just spent caused you to slip into a dreamless sleep, still wrapped in Loki's strong arms.<br>***_

You weren't sure if it was a dream or not... You couldn't be sure if your eyes were open or closed... The exhaustion that ran through your body certainly made it feel like you were awake... But there was a blur and haze to your vision which made you doubt that it was reality. You slowly reached up to trace the line of your eyelids. Yes... you were definitely awake... You tried to sit up, but the heaviness of the blankets wrapped around your body mixed with the dizziness that sent the room into a spin stopped you. An arm suddenly snaked around you and pulled you tightly against the familiar muscular chest. Loki.  
>"I have already told you to sleep pet." He growled, clearly irritated from being woken up. "If you wake me again, you will sleep on the floor." You glanced over to his green eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. They were sleep-heavy and showed for a moment an innocent weakness in his eyes, you weren't used to seeing him like that at all... Suddenly his eyes sharpened and darkened, causing you to jump slightly. You bit back the scared whimper that had built in your throat and nodded.<br>"I'm sorry..." you voice was raspy and brought an itch to your throat that just wouldn't go away. Loki closed his eyes and loosened his grip slightly. You rolled over and tried to forget about the pain in your throat and the intense emptiness in your stomach...

You laid there for several minutes, trying to force the itching in your throat to go away, but nothing would work... You gripped your throat to stop the dry coughs that threatened to escape, and just when you thought you couldn't hold the coughs back anymore, Loki's arm slinked around you once more and tightened around you as you were slowly enveloped in a green light.  
>"Now will you <em>stop<em> squirming?" he growled as the irritation in your throat began to slip away. You nodded. "Good..."

With the irritation in your throat gone, you were able to spend what remained of your energy to stop the growling in your stomach which, to your surprise, was easier than you first thought. Just as you began to drift off, you could have sworn you heard the faintest sounds of music... No... It couldn't be, not in a place like _this_... It must have been your mind playing a trick on you...

The next morning you were awoken by the gentle tickle of your hair brushing across your cheek. Your (e/c) eyes cracked open and you looked up, thinking a window had been left open, but no... Your head was in Loki's lap, and his fingers were tangling mindlessly in your hair as he talked casually with someone in the room. It was an unfamiliar feeling... Lying like you were, it made you almost feel like you were - - no... that's ridiculous. It was then that he noticed you had woken-up; he gestured for the other person to leave before turning his attentions to you.  
>"My dear, now that you're <em>finally<em> awake, what do you think we should do today? I've cleared my schedule for today," the smirk playing on his lips made you nervous... "This _is_ what you wanted, isn't it _pet_?" Your mouth fell open slightly, but you didn't know how to respond... You were absolutely tongue tied.  
>"I..." was all you could manage before Loki leaned down and forced his tongue into your mouth.<p>

It was forcefully pleasurable. You didn't want him to kiss you to begin with, but the more his lips and skilled tongue danced with your own, the more you wanted from him. His hands began to roam your still awakening body and gently teased your flesh. When he pulled away, a soft, wanting moan escaped your lips. Loki grinned at your reactions.  
>"I've only one day with you before-," the raven haired man stopped and looked towards the door. Before... before what? Your own anxiety made a knot form in your stomach and tightness to build in your chest. A soft knock at the door made you jump and the man that entered shortly after looked absolutely terrified, clearly aware that Loki hated being interrupted.<br>"I'm sorry sir, but the council requires your presence... immediately..." the poor man kept his gaze low, and quickly exited the room once the message was relayed. Loki sighed irritably and lifted your head from his lap so you were sitting straight.  
>"You will remain here, <em>exactly like this<em>, until I return." He said as he slipped his jacket on before leaving you alone in the room.

The silence of the room gnawed at your mind. You were too afraid to breathe, let alone move. However, that didn't stop your mind from racing. What had he tried to say before being interrupted? He only had a day with you before - - what? Before you were to be sent back to the other girls? Before you were given to other members of his staff? Before you were to be discarded? What?! Your 'tranquil' silence was broken from the sounds of sex coming from the room below you, which didn't help to soothe your restless mind, and when screaming moans from the room below you completely took over, you couldn't take it anymore. You had to get up and do _something_, but the warning from Loki rang in your mind. _Stay exactly where you are_. _Don't move_... Your brows furrowed, you had to stop being so foolish. You could just return to where Loki had left you before he returned. You rolled your eyes for acting like such a terrified idiot and removed yourself from the bed.

You moved around the room without even thinking where you were going. You played with the few knick-knacks that Loki had around the room, picked at a small platter of breakfast foods that had been left, you presumed for you, and, eventually, wound up on the daybed, nibbling on a sweet apple pastry while looking into the hologram of New York. You weren't sure how long Loki had been away, and as you looked into a past that could never return, you found yourself caring less and less. You didn't care if he came back and found you - - _actually_, yes you did... You were about to take another bite of the pastry when you realised something... Something sad and pitiful; you realised that fear was going to be a part of your life from now until the day you died... You were sure tears were about to fall down your cheeks, but something stopped them. Music... the same music you had thought you were imagining last night.

It had been far too long since you heard the sound of sweet, peaceful music... You closed your eyes and took several deep, steadying breaths. The entrancing melody of the harp and the soft guitar plucking... it was _magical_. You slowly began to sway in your seat and hum to the music, and, before you knew it you had been transported back to your life before Loki had taken over. You were at home, surrounded by friends, and acting like the totally maniacs you were. The visions of your friends smiling faces within your mind made your heart ache with such ferocity you were sure it was going to burst right out of your chest. You lay back on the daybed and tried not to let the tears slip from your eyes as you began to softly sing along with the melody, you knew you weren't a world class singer, but you just couldn't stop yourself...

It wasn't a happy song, and yet it wasn't a sad song either. It was a song of love, like so many were, and, like everything, was completely open to interpretation, but the more you mulled over the meaning of the lyrics, the louder you began to sing. You were still aware of the rooms and people around you, but... something just clicked. The switch in the back of your mind that stopped you acting like yourself was turned off, and you felt like your old self, if only for a short moment.

Suddenly the door handle clicked and turned, you immediately stopped singing. Damn it. Was he returning already?! You sat up as quickly as you could when you heard him enter the room. His usually cold and stern green eyes were glazed over, almost as if he was in some kind of dream state. However, when he realised where you were, the dark seeded anger returned to his features. You had disobeyed him, and how you were going to pay...

_***Loki's POV***_

Loki cursed his useless staff all to Helheim. They drag him away from his toy when he had less than a day to play with her before leaving? How _dare_ them! They had no manners, or working minds for that matter. He had specifically told them to leave him be for _one_ day, but they couldn't even manage that! He grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, perhaps one last bout of pleasure with (Name) would settle his mind.

The meeting had unsettled him to say the least... The Teacher had 'accidentally' killed a few of the girls after their altercation yesterday, and, though Loki wanted to remove him from his post, he couldn't. That damned man never taught any one apprentice everything, so no one could take over if he was removed. Loki raked his hand through his hair. And the quivering group Thor _claimed_ to be a part of had reared its ugly head again and attempted to 'free' one of the colonies that had been set up. Useless, they were all useless! As the raven haired man made his way down the empty hallway, he made a mental note to see to the destruction of the irritating instruments that the whorish floozies in the staff's quarters played when they grew bored. However, all of his anger and irritation began to slip away. It wasn't just that repetitive melody anymore... It was a voice; hushed and uncertain, but beautiful none the less.  
>"<em>The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out<br>You left me in the dark  
>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight<br>In the shadow of your heart__  
><em>_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
>I tried to find the sound<br>But then it stopped and I was in the darkness  
>So darkness I became...<em>" The song continued, but the only thing Loki could hear was the angelic hum of the voice, the lyrics not mattering at all to him.

It was only when he reached his bedroom door that he realised where the voice was coming from. It was _her_. It was his plaything that had the calmingly hypnotic voice... Quickly he opened the door, a little faster and harder than he intended, causing her to immediately stop singing and sit up from her place on the bed. He wasn't quite sure what made his stomach clench. Was it the fact that the melody continued without (Name)'s voice to guide it? Was it the fact that she had moved from the place he had told her to stay? Or could it have been the terrified look that had crossed her features? Loki mentally slapped himself. It didn't matter, he was back and could play with her some more... but... was that what he actually wanted? Damn his mind. Just focus. Slowly he made his way forward, towards (Name), towards his toy.

_***Your POV***_

Loki was standing directly in front of you, and you could do nothing but focus on the floor underneath his feet. You felt his hand slowly run through your hair.  
>"I told you to stay where you were..." he warned in a low growl, his hold on your hair tightening slightly. "However, you should count yourself lucky. I haven't the time to punish you <em>and<em> play with you." Cautiously you looked up, unsure what he was implying. Your eyes or face must have given away your uncertainty because Loki sighed softly before continuing. "Several days ago I scheduled a trip to one of the many colonies the Midgardian's set up. I leave in a few hours and, as much as making you suffer would appease me; I don't want the last image I have of you for the next week to be one covered in blood and screaming." Your eyes widened. His idea of punishment made you tremble slightly. You had been taught to cope with beatings... but not once had they ever drawn a large amount of blood. The mental pictures made you regret eating the few morsels of food from the platter... He suddenly gripped your jaw and forced your eyes to refocus. "Do you understand now?" he asked impatiently.  
>"Y-yes..." you stuttered. Lazily his fingers trailed down your neck,<br>"Now, my pet, was that you singing?" he asked with an unsettlingly calm smile. Your throat closed off and stopped you from speaking, but you could see Loki's patience slowly slipping away, so you did the only thing you could. You, rather rapidly, nodded your head. "Good, in that case-," he sat down next to you and pulled you next to him, "you will sing for me..."  
>"I... I don't understand..." you said nervously. The raven haired man rolled his eyes,<br>"It's a simple request _pet_, or would you prefer to entertain me in _other_ ways?" he asked with a smirk.  
>"But... there's no music..." you said, noticing that the guitar and harp had died off. After you finished your sentence, you wanted to face palm. Why would you argue against a form of 'entertainment' that didn't involve sex!? You feared how Loki would react...<br>"The tower has been self-sustaining since I arrived; Stark's artificial intelligence, J.A.R.V.I.S., was altered but is still working just as well as the day he left. Request a song and _sing_..." he ordered, leaning back on the window and closing his eyes.  
>"U-um... J.A.R.V.I.S.?" you asked, completely sceptical that you would actually get a reply. A soft beep was the only thing you were given as a response. Your brows furrowed, was that the answer you were waiting for?<br>"I told you it was altered, didn't I?" Loki said, not even bothering to open his eyes. His hand moved to gently trail over the mark on your neck. It was still a little painful, but more tolerable than when you first received the mark. You gave the AI your song choices, and started singing.

Every minute you were forced to serenade Loki, you could feel his gaze on you. It made you feel far more self-conscious than it should have, and, at times, caused your voice to crack; but... there was something almost _sensual_ about it... You weren't having your brains fucked out, and you weren't acting like a whore... It was almost reminiscent of a _normal_ relationship... You mentally chastised yourself. That was just ridiculous; there was nothing _normal_ about your 'relationship' with Loki...

By the time Loki had tired of your singing, the sun was going down and it was time for him to leave. You still had many questions regarding what would happen while Loki was away. Would you be forced back into the shared room with the other girls? Would you stay in his room? You bit your lower lip. No... Surely not... The touch of fingers running over your cheek snapped you over your thoughts.  
>"Now pet, while I'm gone, you will stay here. Meals will be brought to you and anything you require will be taken care of by attendants." Relief washed over you. You were going to stay in his room... You weren't going to be in the open and vulnerable to anyone who wanted you. "This is all on the condition that you will not leave this room." Loki dropped his hand from your cheek. Your brows furrowed. That seemed like an odd condition... "You will use J.A.R.V.I.S. to communicate with anyone outside of the room, which will be locked from the outside. Only the attendants and I will have a key." Your mouth fell open slightly and your brows furrowed. That... that seemed like an excessive amount of protection just for you...<br>"Lo-Master," you started, momentarily forgetting your 'manners'. "I don't understand; why are you going to such extremes to ensure I stay in here?" you asked in a hushed voice,  
>"Because there are people who have shown their intent to harm <em>me<em> by harming _you_. Or, they just want to harm you for the sake of it..." A cold tremor ran down your back and you felt the warmth and colour drain from your face. Loki chuckled and tangled his fingers in your hair before moving to gingerly cup your cheek. "Don't worry pet. _I_ will be the only one to touch you." Had it been any other situation, you would have trembled at his words, but... what he said was oddly calming... You leaned into his touch slightly, catching the God of Mischief completely off guard. There was a moment where his eyes were soft and caring... the same vulnerability you had seen earlier in the morning. However, it only lasted a moment. Loki straightened and left without another word.

You took a deep breath and steadied your rampant emotions. Why did your heart falter like that when he looked at you? Why were you growing attached to him?! One day of pleasantness can't undo what he forced you to do, what he forced you to become! Your hand balled into tight fists. Maybe a warm bath would calm you...

You weren't sure how long you were in the bath for, but when you re-emerged from the bathroom, dinner was laid out on one of the coffee tables, as was a bundle of robes that matched the one Loki made you wear. You tightened the towel around your bust before moving over to the silver platter. As you opened the cloche, you were immediately assaulted with the familiar meaty scent you had walked past yesterday. You reached down and picked up one of the meat chunks from the stew before eating it. It was absolutely _delightful_. You had eaten a little earlier, but nothing like _this_. You were about to go for another mouthful when someone knocked at the door, making you jump slightly. Quickly you grabbed one of the silk robes and threw it on before the door opened.  
>"My, my..." You stopped dead and slowly turned towards that familiar, that <em>disgustingly<em> familiar voice. "I'm glad you've been well taken care of while you have been out of my care..." Tears almost spilled over your eyes as a choked sob formed in your throat. What was _he_ doing there? Why was _he_ of all people standing in your doorway?! Was _he_ supposed to be your attendant?!

* * *

><p>AN: I've had a few people now say that... I'm not really sure how to phrase it. Hmmm... The main point is that they keep bringing up how Loki is characterized and some of the themes within this story. Believe me, I get it. I know that romaticising rape isn't a good thing, and that the whole stockholm syndrome has been done several times over a wide range of fandoms and fanfictions. I know. I also know exactly where I'm going with the story, and it **will** _eventually_ become more romantic. These chapters _aren't_ meant to be romantic. These past seven chapters have all been leading up to this point where the plot will actually start to kick in. Don't get me wrong, Loki will still, at times, show his 'damaged' side, but there will be _actual_ romance.  
>I'm only writing this here because when I read the reviews pointing out the dark themes within the story and characterization, they come across a little harsh, and, even if you put a little 'I'm looking forward to the next chapter' at the end, it still makes me doubt <em>everything<em> I write... ;^;  
>That's not to say I don't like reviews, but if you could hold off on condemning the themes until you see where I'm going with the story, I would greatly appreciate it~<p>

Anyway, moving on, this is going to be a long story. Probably around 30 - 40 chapters (maybe I can get it down to 20, but I doubt it.) So, if you've been able to cope with the story so far, strap on your seatbelt and get ready for the ride!

(Just a warning, the next chapter will have a paragraph or two that wont be for the weak of heart... Yep. It get's worse before it get's better.)


	8. Traitors in Loki's Den

"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader Chapter 7

_***  
>"My, my..." You stopped dead and slowly turned towards that familiar, that disgustingly familiar voice. "I'm glad you've been well taken care of while you have been out of my care..." Tears almost spilled over your eyes as a choked sob formed in your throat. What was he doing there? Why was he of all people standing in your doorway?! Was he supposed to be your attendant?!<br>***_

"What are you doing here...?" you asked, completely stunned. What was The Teacher doing in your room?! His bemused expression dulled.  
>"Hmmm... perhaps you were taken too well care of." He said, shutting the door sharply before slowly stepping forward. "It's been barely a day, and you've already forgotten your manners?" he shook his head and wagged his finger back and forth. He was such a condescending <em>prick<em>. You stepped backwards, hoping you could sneak back into the bathroom and lock yourself in, however The Teacher seemed to read your mind and he quickly made his way around you to slam the bathroom door shut. That was your chance. You ran towards the entrance to the room and tried to open the door, but no matter how you hard you shook the door and turned the handle, it refused to open. Loki's words sang in the back of your mind. _'You will use J.A.R.V.I.S. to communicate with anyone outside of the room, which will be locked from the outside. Only the attendants and I will have a key.'_ Your eyes widened as you looked over your shoulder. The Teacher was standing, waving a key in the air with a sadistic grin over his face. You felt physically sick. He must have been one of the attendants. Loki had left you in the care of the only other man you really knew in the entire tower. He left you in the care of a mad man.

Your knees began to shake as he made his way over to you.  
>"What's wrong (Name)?" he sang when he reached you. "Looking for something?" he trailed the cool metal of the key over the skin of your chest.<br>"If you touch me, Loki will _never_ forgive you." You used the only threat you had. If you screamed, you were sure no one would come to your aid, and, even if you could run, you had nowhere to run _too_... The Teacher chuckled at your feeble threat as he placed the key in his pocket.  
>"He won't need to forgive, he'll never know." you were shaking like a leaf, and you hated it. You <em>wanted<em> to be strong, you _wanted_ to be able stand up and dominate The Teacher's looming presence... but you just couldn't; being forced to submit over the past few weeks had completely depleted what inner-strength you had left.

You took a step backwards when The Teacher came towards you, and another, and another. Before you knew it, your back was pressed tightly against the door, and The Teacher was leaning over you, his member obviously erect. You wanted to gag when he moved that last inch forward, and his plump stomach and hard, yet tiny, manhood pressed into you. The Teacher chuckled and breathed in your scent. "You smell of _him_..." he growled darkly. You tried to shrink back and disappear into the door, but of course it didn't work. "I'll fix that..." he finished quickly as he snatched your arms and pulled you along towards the bed.

You struggled against his firm hold, but nothing you did seemed to have any effect. All too soon you were forced down onto the bed and stripped of the little clothing you had. You tried to cover yourself with something, _anything_; your hands, the blankets, _anything_. However, every single attempt you made was in vain because The Teacher ripped it all away. He then pinned you against the bed and used all of his weight to hold you there. You could feel him opening his shirt and pants before he pulled the latter lower on his legs and finally slip his member out of his boxers. Your muscles tensed, and you prepared yourself for the worst...

You felt hollow. You had only ever been used in such a way by Loki, but now, having been taken by another man, your small sense of self-worth was _completely_ gone. You felt like nothing more than an average whore. You had to supress a bitter laugh. Somewhere along the line, even after telling yourself you meant nothing to him, you had convinced _yourself_ you were above all of the other girls he had taken, but you weren't. Loki had left you to The Teacher, probably _knowing_ what he would do. All that talk about your safety and the precautions he had taken were just to lull you into a false sense of security before your trust in him was shattered _completely_. You bit back a scowl. He was probably still in the building and watching everything The Teacher did to you on closed circuit television.

Suddenly your stomach flipped, and chest tightened, which did nothing more than confused you. Was your body telling you not to believe your head? Pfft stupid heart. The Teacher shifted slightly, a soft jingle reached your ears. Your (e/c) eyes moved over to his pants, which had fallen far below his knees. The ends of keys were sticking out of his pocket. You could grab them, get to the door, and start running down the hall before he even sat up. You thought of the likelihood of a situation like this happening again, and it wasn't good. You _had_ to take the opportunity when it offered itself to you so freely. And so you did.

Quick as a flash you plucked the keys from his pocket, stood up and ran to the other side of the room before he had even caught his breath. Your fumbling with the keys is what clued him onto what you were doing, but before he had even sat up, you were out the door; out the door and free - - for about two seconds. That was all the time it took for you to run into someone and fall to the ground.

The person you ran into was a boy, barely older than fifteen, probably the sons of one of Loki's council, but still, even with the world the way it was, he was far too young to be holding a machine gun.

When you finally found your bearings, the young boy was already back on his feet, and in utter shock that a naked woman ran into him. Your mind snapped back into step when you heard the thumping footsteps of The Teacher, he was getting too close for your liking. You were about to stand and continue on your way when the boy pointed the gun at you. Immediately you froze, which gave The Teacher just enough time to catch up and throw you to the floor.

Your skin stung terribly from the cold, hard tiles, and the added weight from The Teacher leaning on your back only made it worse. Tears welled in the corners of your eyes. You were almost sure your chest was going to break under the pressure.  
>"Damn it boy, I told you to stand watch, not kill someone!" The pudgy man above you growled softly, buttoning the last inch of his shirt. The young boy was about to reply when the sound of two sets of footsteps sounded from down the hallway. You wanted to scream out for help, but you could barely breathe, let alone make a valiant effort to get someone else's attention; however, you soon came to realise that you didn't even need to call out. The two people were making their way over to you. Your chest suddenly tightened. What if they weren't coming to help you...? What if they were coming to join in on The Teachers 'fun'?<p>

You no longer wanted to breathe, you wanted to slip away into the dark nothingness of death... but apparently The Teacher just loved to make you suffer. He lessened the weight on your back, allowing you to breathe properly for the first time in what felt like hours and threw a short robe over your shaking form. You were then hauled to your feet and placed with your back against the wall as The Teacher turned to greet the two men.

That was the first opportunity you had to see who had interrupted The Teacher. Before you stood two men in head-to-toe armour, one was tall, _really_ tall, and visibly muscular, the other... well... not so much. They both made their way over to you, but neither even glanced at you, instead they were focused solely on The Teacher.  
>"Loki has given us orders, <em>you<em> are not to be here..." the taller guard said, removing his metal mask. What...? He wasn't... he wasn't your attendant? Your knees felt weak, had you not been against the wall, you probably would have fallen to the ground. The Teacher smirked,  
>"I was only passing by, when the treacherous little whore tried to escape, isn't that right?" he turned to the young boy you had run into and glared, he received a nod in response.<br>"Y-yes. She surprised me and hit be from behind, if The Teacher wasn't here, she would have escaped." The boy said, refusing to look at you.  
>"N-No, wait, I didn't! I - -," you were cut off when The Teacher tangled his stumpy fingers in your hair and pulled your head sharply downwards.<br>"Don't bother. The little _bitch_ just doesn't want the punishment Loki has arranged for her." Your eyes widened and muscles tensed. Loki... what? He arranged punishment?! The Teacher snickered at your reaction. "That's right (Name), he thought you'd try to run, and set up a punishment for when you were caught." He was right by your ear. If he didn't have such a tight hold of your hair, you would have thrown your head backwards in an attempt to break his nose; but that was impossible with the way he held you. The plump man stood straight and turned his attentions back to the guards, "I will take her back to the other girls; I'm already late for lessons as it is..." just as he began to move, the guard stopped him.  
>"That isn't what we were told to do..." The taller one said sternly. Oh God... what had they been ordered to do...?<p>

The two guards took you away from The Teacher and guided your down the semi-familiar hallways. You could still hear him behind the three of you. Of course he _just so happened_ to be going the same way... You were thankful though that the two guards stood between you and him... And yet... a nervous twinge of terror still gripped you. Where were they leading you? Just as you began to fear that you actually would be returning to the shared room with the other girls, you were yanked abruptly right by one of the guards and thrown into one of the prison cells. The cold and hard floor was a welcome change from the memory of The Teachers flabby and sweaty skin, but it didn't make you feel any cleaner. The sticky stains of his seed were still covering much of your body, and it was almost like you could still feel him within your womanhood.  
>"Maybe a week in here will teach you some manners..." The Teacher growled from the doorway as he walked passed. The guard shut the cell door, but before he left, he spoke to you, too soft and kind to be a guard in a place like this.<br>"When Loki returns, and before you are returned to him, he will be told of everything I _suspect_ has happened." A soft shuffling sound came from outside, the guard looked over his shoulder to his smaller teammate who nodded and went outside. Why would one leave while the other stayed? Was he keeping watch or something? Your brows furrowed. No, what reason could they have to do that? The guard who was in front of you then knelt down to your level and leaned against the metal bars.

Being so close to him and able to clearly see some of his features... he looked so familiar. Where had you seen him before? His eyes were really the only thing you could see along with a few strands of brown hair... Deep chocolate brown iris's... and the more you thought of it, the more you began to recognise his voice. Could he be the same man? No... Surely not... The man you thought of was terrifying, his voice was rough and cold and his eyes were lifeless... This couldn't be the same man from the meeting the other day.  
>"Barnes..." you murmured to yourself, trying to remember what Loki had called the man. You could have sworn you saw his lips quirk upwards through the material over his chin.<br>"You were meant to return to the other girls, but you will be safe here; Thor will make sure of that." His brown eyes quickly darted over to the cell next to your own. A shadowed figure moved in the dim light sluggishly, almost as if they had just been woken up.

You turned back to the guard, but he was gone, and the door to the hallway shut behind them. You felt thoroughly confused. Why were you in a cell instead of back at the share room with the other girls? Why were those two guards willing to risk themselves to protect you from The Teacher? Your head began to spin, to stop yourself from falling the small distance to the ground you chose to willingly lie down.  
>"Are you feeling unwell?" the accent to the voice reminded you of Loki, but the tone was kinder and voice gruffer... You looked up. The shadowed figure was completely in view now. It really was Thor. His golden hair was a mess, and his skin covered in a fine layer of dirt and grime, but it was definitely him, it was the same God of Thunder you had seen all those months ago on the news trying to stop Loki.<br>"Why...?" you asked, trying to sit back up. "Why would they help me? Why do you care if I am unwell?!" your (e/c) eyes met with his icy blue ones and you could tell he was absolutely stunned. Had your emotions and mind become so warped that you had forgotten about basic human decency? No...That wasn't it. There _was_ no human decency in this place.  
>"Not everyone in Loki's den serves him." He said, leaning on the metal bars between your cells. It took you a moment to understand what he was implying,<br>"Traitors? _Here_?" you asked cynically, not believing a word. Okay, great, so your willingness to trust people has also diminished... Thor sighed softly,  
>"It doesn't matter right now, all you need to know is that there are people who want to help <em>everyone<em> Loki has captured... They will get you and everyone else out of here." The strain in his voice made you want to believe him; hell, he was giving you _exactly_ what you had hoped for since Loki took over. Hope. Tears began to well in the corners of your eyes. He was giving you a light at the end of a dark and dangerous tunnel, so why did the prospect of being saved make your chest ache so much? You felt the cool tears slip down your cheeks. Were you really willing to let such simple words shake your resolve, after resigning to your fate? "What is your name?" he asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.  
>"(N-Name)..." you stuttered through the tears that gradually began to stop. Though your eyes were still waterlogged, you could see softness in Thor's eyes that drew you deeper and deeper into his gaze.<br>"Well, Lady (Name), seeing as you are going to be here for a little while, would you care to tell me a little about yourself?" he asked with a kind smile. You didn't want to delve into your past, but you didn't want to linger on the present, nor dream of the future... you swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded,  
>"Okay..." you said, shifting around to face him more, "what would you like to know?"<p> 


	9. The God of Thunder

"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader Chapter 9

_***  
>"Well, Lady (Name), seeing as you are going to be here for a little while, would you care to tell me a little about yourself?" he asked with a kind smile. You didn't want to delve into your past, but you didn't want to linger on the present, nor dream of the future... you swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded,<br>"Okay..." you said, shifting around to face him more, "what would you like to know?"  
>***<em>

Time seemed to fly when you were talking with Thor. Well... it could have been the company, or it could have been the everlasting darkness that made you lose your sense of time. Whichever it was, you didn't particularly care. You just liked talking to someone who you weren't afraid of, someone who didn't threaten you with violence or rape, someone who was _genuine_.

It only took a few hours and Thor basically knew your _entire_ life story. Your colourful home life before Loki took over, a Mother too zonked out on anti-depression medicines to notice the uselessness of her boyfriend, a father who was _never_ there, and the rest of your family, backstabbing, manipulative and cold. You didn't want to weigh him down with your issues, but, you couldn't stop yourself, you were like a broken faucet, releasing every word that came to your mind. After moving past your family, you told him about your friends, with whom you had lost contact with soon after the incident in New York. That was when you felt the tears begin to slip down your cheeks. Were you a bad person for caring more about the safety of your friends than your family...? You tried to cover the tears with laughter and feigning a speck of dust had flown into your eye, but you were a bad liar, and an even worse actress. Thor reached between the bars that separated you and gently placed his hand on your shoulder.  
>"What are their names?" he asked softly.<br>"W-what?" you asked, not understanding why that, of all things, would be important.  
>"If they made it to one of the refugee camps The Avengers set up, their names would be on a list. They do it to ensure families aren't broken up, and so they can be reunited." Immediately your head snapped up, and the tears stopped dead. "I cannot possibly remember every name on that list, but I <em>can<em> find out for you..." You looked for a long while into his cerulean blue eyes, not sure whether you truly wanted to know... What if they weren't okay? What if they were still hiding in (Town)? What if - - You took a deep, calming breath and closed your eyes,  
>"(Friends names)..." you listed slowly, allowing Thor enough time between each to remember all of of them.<br>"Okay-,"  
>"And..." you quickly added. "And, (Family member's names)..." Thor nodded slowly, offering you a soft smile, which you returned.<p>

You breathed in deeply. It felt like a weight had been removed from both your chest and shoulders, allowing you to breathe in properly for the first time since you had arrived in Stark Tower. "Okay, enough about me..." you said, wanting to change the topic as quickly as you could, "what about you?" Thor's smile faltered for a moment, before it returned. You could tell it was more forced than before. Maybe asking about his history wasn't the best idea...

After hearing a brief overview of Thor's family, you felt a little selfish... and sympathetic, and pained... Thor's and, at the same time, Loki's past made your own history seem like a walk in the park. There were no threats of war lingering on every small decision you made and you didn't have to be a beacon of light for an entire world... Sure, you had a rotten family at times... but at least they hadn't tried to kill one another... very often. There was one thing that stuck out in your mind as he spoke...  
>"Why wouldn't your father send help to stop Loki...?" you asked mindlessly. By this time you had moved to sit directly opposite Thor, and you were able to see his already sombre expression sadden further.<br>"I was forced to destroy the Bifrost, which also destroyed the link between the realms. It took my father many hours and an excessive exposure to Dark Energy just to open the portal for me to get here. I do not think he, or anyone for that matter, would be physically able to open a gateway long enough for an entire army to come through..." your brows furrowed and you nipped at your lower lip,  
>"Well... that sucks..." you muttered, thinking Thor couldn't hear you. He did, and started chuckling. You felt a faint blush colour your cheeks, feeling a cross between embarrassment and idiocy mixed in your stomach. However, those emotions were quickly replaced with laughter and happiness. Thor's laughter was horribly infectious and before you knew it, you were rolling around on the ground, holding your sides and giggling uncontrollably.<p>

Over the next few days you started opening up to Thor more, and he did the same. Being around him made you feel normal once again, but his presence didn't completely extinguish the fear of The Teacher, or Loki. The first night, you barely slept at all. Instead, you waited for Thor to fall asleep and then paced along the thin cell, keeping your mind busy remembering every little detail of it. Along the back wall was the old, rickety metal bed frame with a mattress that was so thin it was like cardboard. A tiny cordoned off area in the back corner was your bathroom. You shuddered when first realising what it was, and hoped you didn't have to use it too much over the week... Other than that, there was nothing else really in the cell, so you spent the rest of the night tracing the grout in the walls and cracks within the concrete. The lack of anything was another reason you were glad Thor was there. To waste time you would play stupid childish games or tell stories, _anything_ to pass the time, and slowly you found yourself able to relax more and more, and, by the third night, you were able to sleep through.

On the fourth morning, you were awoken by the soft murmurs of Thor, and... who was that...? You focused on the second voice. It sounded like that Barnes guy... You rolled over and cracked open one of your eyes, cautious to make sure you still looked asleep. The two men stopped talking for a moment, ensuring you were still 'sleeping', before continuing.  
>"Is there anything else? It's been a while since any of them will have heard from you, they'll have a lot of questions..." the brunette said,<br>"Such as?" Thor asked.  
>"Why you've decided to come back to the rest of the world after nearly four months of shutting everyone out..." anyone else listening into the conversation probably would have mistaken Barnes's tone for one of complete disinterest, but the concern in his eyes was unmistakable. Thor paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder, almost in your direction, before turning back to the brunette man.<br>"Brother Bucky..." he started, "just tell them I have found myself, nothing more need be said." He finished slowly. The brunette sighed and stood before walking out of the room.

Thor leaned back on his elbow and closed his eyes.  
>"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?" he asked, turning in your direction with a smirk playing on his lips.<br>"Just a little bit longer..." you murmured softly, unable to stop the smile from creeping onto your lips.

For three days you and Thor had had semi-peace. But... there was something that had nagged in the back of your mind since you first saw him from the hallway when The Teacher was taking you to Loki... Loki wanted to destroy The Avengers, he wanted to freely rule the Earth, probably before moving onto other worlds, so why? Why would he leave Thor alive...?  
>"Is something on your mind (Name)?" he asked, taking up his place next to you. You didn't want to ask him such a thing. When The Teacher had said something about it, Thor became angered. You gnawed on your lower lip and shook your head,<br>"No." you squeaked out, refusing to make eye contact with The God of Thunder. Thor chuckled and rested his head against the brick wall.  
>"I may not have known you for very long, but I know what your 'thinking face' looks like." He said with a toothy grin. You sighed to supress the laugh that had built in your throat. "So what is it?" Thor urged again. You glanced over to him and sighed. How were you going to phrase it...? Would it better if you just made something up on the fly? No, you were very rarely good at making something up on the spot...<br>"Why did Loki let you stay here instead of..." you cleared your throat, unable to finish the sentence. You were both silent for a moment while Thor thought over his answer.  
>"I lost someone, and in the process, I lost my way as well... He wants me to live with the poor decisions I've made since New York..." He explained slowly. The hurt and pain in Thor's voice made your chest tighten. Slowly your hand moved to his broad, muscular shoulder, just as you were about to say something, the door to the dark room slammed open, blinding the both of you temporarily. You didn't need to see who it was though, the dark, controlling laugh clued you onto who it was...<p>

You really wished he would just _fuck off_. Every time you thought you were free of him, he came back, angrier than ever. However, your irritation for The Teacher didn't mean you weren't afraid of him, and as he made his way into your cell, you could feel your knees knocking.

Thor wrapped his arm around you and lifted you up before forcing you into the corner where your cells met the brick wall. The Teachers expression darkened.  
>"I know what you and your minions had to do to get her here, unless you want Barnes's true intentions to come to light, you will release her." Both of your mouths fell open. How... how could he know? Had he overheard Bucky and Thor talking...? What? What had happened to clue him onto what Bucky was doing?! Thor's hands tightening around you brought your mind back into focus.<br>"I will not give her to the likes of _you_." Thor growled. The Teacher chuckled and stepped further into your cell.  
>"Now, I tried to play nice, but you've both pushed me too far now." he pulled what looked like a remote control from his pocket, only... it wasn't a remote control... One end of the device lit up, and made a crackling and buzzing noise. It was a Taser. The Teacher stepped forward once more, and you tried to move further into Thor, that was when you realised something. You were both tightly pressed against <em>metal<em> bars.

You couldn't move forward, or back... you were stuck.  
>"When you turned your back on everyone and everything, is it true you were no longer worthy to hold that precious hammer of yours?" You looked over your shoulder to Thor. His mouth had firmed a firm and straight line and his eyes shimmered with a darkness you had never seen before. "Are you still able to absorb and redirect electricity without your hammer?" The Teacher pressed the button on the Teaser once more and quickly pressed it against the metal bars.<p>

You were frozen. Your mind screamed out for the rest of your body to move, but it didn't. You watched as the soft light slowly made its way down the wall of metal bars and round the corner to you. That was when you felt it. Not the searching pain of an electrical shock; you felt Thor's grip on you loosen before he shoved you forward into the thin mattress. As you fell towards the mattress, all you could hear was the racing sound of your heart, and the muffled laughter of The Teacher.

When you hit the mattress, everything came back to a normal speed, and you were able to clearly hear Thor's pained groans. You tried to sit up and rush back over to the Thunder God, but The Teacher suddenly reached out and grabbed you before hauling you out of the cell, leaving Thor alone to try to recover from the electric shock.

You were dragged back to Loki's room by your hair, you tried on more than one occasion to break away from The Teacher, but his strength and momentum stopped you every time. When you finally reached the room, you were thrown onto the plush bed as The Teacher entered the room and slammed the door. Immediately you were taken back to the other day when he - Your stomach knotted and you were all too sure you were going to throw up.

The pudgy man chuckled,  
>"I promised myself that I wouldn't take you again... but seeing you so helpless on the bed..." he reached down and slowly began to stroke himself as his eyes closed. "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself..."<br>"... Why...?" if you hadn't said something, you probably would have broken down into sobs. You didn't want that. You didn't want to show him weakness, and you weren't going to, not after everything Thor and Bucky had done for you. You felt your eyes burn with anger. "Of all the girls you could have, why do you insist on _ME_?!" Your voice broke under the emotional strain, and you could feel your chest heaving.

The Teacher looked like he was in a state of complete and utter shock. However, it took only a moment for him to recompose himself.  
>"You want to know?" he growled, striding forward swiftly. "You really want to know!?" In less than a second he had a tight hold of your hair and hauled you upwards until you were barely in inch away from his face. "I am allowed one girl... <em>one girl<em>. I train them along with the others, and once the training is complete, _I_ take them." He looked you up and down before continuing. "But you ruined it." He growled, dropping you back onto the bed. He then turned around and paced, trying to rid himself of the anger. When you shifted on the bed, he stopped and sharply turned around. "You were supposed to be mine, but _he_ took you that night, and claimed you as his own." His visible irritation started to die down, but the darkness and emotion in his voice made you tremble ever-so-slightly. Just stay silent, he was angry, don't do anything to push him further... He suddenly laughed bitterly, "It was completely by chance you know. He had no interest in you until that night. I know for a fact he wanted one of the other girls!" You hadn't noticed, but while he was speaking, he had picked up a small glass object, and in his rage, he threw it against the wall, shattering it into millions of little pieces.

Immediately you retracted your legs, pulling you knees to your chest before moving further back on the bed. The Teacher then strode forward and caught you by the neck.  
>"He doesn't like people touching his property. Well... neither do I." he pushed you to lie down on the bed despite all of your struggling. "So I'm going to take you once more before he returns, and you will say nothing to him of any of this." He growled.<br>"Is that so?" a voice called from the doorway. You craned your neck to see who it was, and you swore a choked sob escaped your throat when you saw who it was. Loki...


	10. A Night of Regret and Nightmares

"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader Chapter 10

_***  
><em>_"He doesn't like people touching his property. Well... neither do I." he pushed you to lie down on the bed despite all of your struggling. "So I'm going to take you once more before he returns, and you will say nothing to him of any of this." He growled.  
>"Is that so?" a voice called from the doorway. You craned your neck to see who it was, and you swore a choked sob escaped your throat when you saw who it was. Loki...<em>_  
>***<em>

A wave of emotions washed over you, relief, joy, fear _and_ terror. Your mind and stomach were being pulled in so many directions at once that you felt like you were going to pass out.  
>"Remove your vile hands from her <em>now<em>." Loki warned, slowly striding forward, but The Teacher didn't listen. No, wait... It wasn't that he didn't listen; it was because he was _literally_ frozen in place, out of fear or shock, you didn't know. "(Name), come here..." He gestured for you to move towards him. Cautiously you slipped out from underneath The Teacher and made your way over to Loki.

Your walk to him felt like an eternity. Your knees were weak and you could feel your heartbeat throbbing within the burn mark on your neck. However, when Loki reached out and took a hold of your hand, everything returned to normal. He then pulled you to his side and held you there tightly.  
>"Go clean yourself off dove..." he murmured, running his hand up the slightly torn green robe. You quickly looked between Loki and The Teacher before the former caught your chin and all but forced your gaze to focus on him, "<em>I<em> will deal with him, go..." he gently pushed you in the direction of the bathroom.

As soon as you closed the door, there was a loud bang, almost as if someone had been thrown against, or through, something with an incredible force. You nervously chewed on your lower lip and shifted your weight from one foot to the other. Loki had told you to bathe... but... You really wanted to see what he was going to do to The Teacher. God knows he deserved whatever Loki chose to do to him, but even knowing that, you wanted to see with your own eyes what was going to happen to him. Your brows furrowed, if you were caught, _you_ would be the one to be punished... You nervously ran your hand through your knotted and clumped hair. Who were you kidding? You had already made up your mind before you had entered the bathroom.

You let out a soft, steadying breath. That was that then. That was your decision, no more worrying or changing your mind; if Loki caught you, then so be it. You wanted to watch what kind of torture The Teacher was going to be put through, and then quickly run into the shower so Loki didn't know you had disobeyed him... Okay, so maybe you _did_ care if he caught you. Then an idea struck you. You turned around and put the water on in the shower, hoping that would mask any sounds you made as well as trick Loki into thinking you were in the shower. You then moved back to the door before carefully opening it just enough to peek through...

*Loki's POV*

Loki caught The Teacher by the neck and harshly pinned him against the wall right beside the bed, ignoring the fact that The Teachers stumpy legs knocked over the bedside table.  
>"<em>Why<em> do you want her?" he growled loudly, drawing the gaze of The Teacher from the bathroom door to meet his own.  
>"The same reason you did..." the pudgy man choked out. "Her eyes didn't glaze over after being here, she still feels something other than fear or pain, and she doesn't immediately throw herself at those who control her just to diffuse a situation." Hearing The Teacher speak of her in such a way made Loki's stomach turn. "She has <em>class<em>," He wasn't sure what made him do it, but the next second Loki felt his fisted hand flying towards The Teacher's nose.

Again and again Loki's fist flew forward and struck the pudgy man in different areas of his face. He could feel the bones cracking under the force of his punches, and the small pieces of skin and gushes of blood falling to his feet. It was only when his fist became almost completely covered in blood that he stopped and stepped back from The Teacher, who fell to his knees and clutched his bleeding face tightly.

Seeing The Teacher on his knees, but still defiant and remaining conscious reminded Loki _why_ he appointed him to the post he did. Not only could he dish out pain, but he could take it as well. That didn't excuse his actions though. He had already been given one chance to stop pursuing (Name), he wasn't having another.  
>"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you where you <em>kneel<em>..." Loki said in a hauntingly calm tone. Psychological torture, Loki _loved_ it. Both men knew that no answer would be good enough, no matter what answer he gave. Well, that was what _Loki_ was thinking at least. The Teacher lowered his hand and spat out a mouth full of blood before looking up to the raven haired man.  
>"Because I can give you the name of a mole," the pudgy man replied gruffly. Loki's anger filled features morphed into shock.<br>"What did you say?" he said, taking half a step forward.  
>"You heard me." The Teacher groaned as he stood. "Give me your word that I will walk out of those doors without any further harm, and I will give you the name..." Loki looked down at him sceptically.<br>"If the name holds any merit, then you will walk out of the front doors a free man and I will remove every insignificant memory of you from my mind. If not, then I _will_ kill you, _slowly_." The pudgy man chuckled.  
>"You'll have to get in line. I believe Thor, among others, will have called the right to <em>that<em> particular pleasure before you..." The smirk on The Teacher's face made Loki want to start pummelling him once more, but he had to control himself.  
>"The name..." he urged darkly. The pudgy man wiped some of the blood from his face with a smirk,<br>"_Bucky Barnes_."

Very rarely was Loki lost for words... But what The Teacher had just divulged had managed to stop every thought in his mind. He couldn't even snap himself out of the rut in which he found himself. How was that possible? HYDRA had made it clear that Barnes was under their control. Nothing they had found could break the brainwashing techniques... The Teacher must have lied. After the past few weeks, why would he be worthy of Loki's trust? And - - The Teacher's chuckling interrupted the raven haired man's thoughts.  
>"Figuring out how Barnes broke the brainwashing time and time again had me stumped- -," Everything suddenly clicked.<br>"Rogers." Loki interjected irritably, not wanting to hear The Teacher talk any more than needed. "I expected their bond to be strong... but not this strong..." Loki muttered to himself. "At the start of every mission, he was under their control, but meeting up with Rogers every time must have slowly dulled and eventually nullified the effect of it..." Loki mused to himself.  
>"The Avengers seem to have a gravitational pull with <em>every<em> being that they come into contact with..." Immediately Loki's ears pricked at that statement, not liking the tone or implication at all. Suddenly his patience shortened, and Loki found himself wanting to gut the man who stood before him.  
>"What do you mean by <em>that<em>?" The raven haired man growled with tightly gritted teeth.  
>"You should keep your eye on who you allow (Name) to fraternise with..." The Teacher said with a smirk, eyeing the bathroom. The water was running, Loki heard it start a while ago... That damned man was imagining (Name) in the shower, and that made his anger soar to new heights.<p>

*Your POV*

You were thankful that Loki had his back to you, but you were almost certain The Teacher had seen you. His dark, wandering eyes continuously lingered on the door, you tried to close it a little more, but between the loud squeaking of the doors hinges, and losing the ability to see the two men clearly, you resigned yourself to being seen by him. Given his current situation, you thought it would be unlikely he would have any sway over Loki... well... that was what you hoped at least.

Suddenly your attention was focused back on the two men and not the door. Bucky's name was mentioned, and that definitely couldn't be good. Given the situation The Teacher was in, he would probably use his own mother as a scapegoat to escape Loki, Bucky would have no hope... You started to panic. How much would he tell Loki? You were probably already in trouble for leaving the room, even if you had no choice... but if Loki knew that Bucky and Thor had saved you from being taken back to The Teacher, and that his 'punishment' of being returned was evaded... You shuddered and forced yourself to focus on the two men, hoping it would stop your mind from racing.  
>"You should keep your eye on who you allow (Name) to fraternise with..." You couldn't see Loki's facial expression, but you saw his shoulders tense considerably. The Teacher's gaze once again moved to you, the dark hunger in his black irises made you shudder.<br>"Like a man such as yourself?" Loki asked.  
>"Like me, only <em>godlier<em>." The pudgy man replied. Loki stepped forward quickly and grabbed The Teacher by the throat and shoved him back into the wall, the sudden movement made you jump slightly, and knock over one of the many products on a shelf. In a feeble attempt to catch the falling objects, you managed to knock off even more, while also allowing the door to swing open. You cringed as the final plastic bottle hit the ground before you turned around to face the music, also known as Loki's wrath...

Your (e/c) eyes darted to your Master, and what you saw made you completely surprised... Loki's features didn't show anger or irritation... He was calm. Somehow that made you all the more terrified. Slowly the raven haired man's hand slipped from The Teacher's neck before he reached out for you, wanting you to move closer. Taking a deep breath, you stepped forward.

As you walked, Loki wiped The Teachers blood from his hands, and when you reached him, he pulled you tightly to his chest.  
>"Now Pet, didn't I tell you to go clean yourself off?" his dark tone made you tense, but you realised that his tone wasn't aimed at you, his words were, but not the tone, that was directed at The Teacher. Loki gingerly ran his fingers through your hair as a pale green light engulfed you.<p>

A strange feeling ran through you. It was almost like thousands of ice cold hands were touching every inch of your body, you wanted to pull away, but you were frozen in place. Loki placed his hands softly on your shoulders and quickly skimmed down your sides. As his hands moved over your body, your tattered and dirt covered robe slowly dissolved into thousands of specks, but was quickly replaced with a new one. However it wasn't like the ones you had been forced to wear before. This one was thicker, far more ornate and reached down passed your ankles. You lifted your arm up to get a better look at the detailing when you realised that every last bit of grime had vanished from your skin.

When the robe finished forming, the cold sensation dissipated, and you were free to move once more. Loki walked around you in a small circle, admiring his handiwork. His fingers trailed through your hair, removing the knots and smoothing out your hair. He stopped behind you, making your worry for a moment, but then he wrapped one of his arms around your waist and he nuzzled into the unscarred side of your neck.  
>"That's better, wouldn't you agree Pet?" The raven haired man asked, tightening his hold on you.<br>"How cute..." The Teacher spat impatiently. You could have sworn you heard Loki growl in response. However he quickly recovered his composure and smirked,  
>"Jealous are we...?" The Teachers brow quirked slightly,<br>"I'm just curious. If you could change her appearance so easily, why send her to the bathroom in the first place?" The pudgy man asked with a dead gaze. Loki's muscles stiffened, he was getting irritated with The Teachers presence, or, that was what you thought at least.  
>"I did not think she would want to watch you anymore, but I was pleasantly surprised to see her interested in what kind of punishment you would receive," he replied with a dark smirk. The Teacher clicked his tongue as a scowl settled over his features. Loki's free hand slowly reached out, bringing with it the same green light that engulfed you. It surrounded The Teacher and made him completely disappear from your line of sight, only to reappear a moment later.<p>

Your brows furrowed. He was... He was muttering things to himself, and now that you were able to see him clearly, you noticed that he was struggling against restraints that weren't there, almost like his arms and legs were tied with invisible rope...  
>"Would you like to see what is tormenting him so?" Your (ec) eyes met for a moment, before Loki's cool hand found the bare skin of your neck.

A haze slowly began to fall over your mind, and a transparent wash glazed over your eyes. Once it passed, everything around you had a green like hue to it, and there was heaviness in your head that you just couldn't shake. That was when you heard it. Pleasure filled and gasping moans. You tried to look up, but your knees began to shake, and you felt yourself slowly falling to the ground. Loki's hold on your neck shifted, allowing his arm to support your entire weight while still keeping contact with your skin.  
>"Now, now, Dove... You're strong enough to remain standing..." he whispered softly into your ear. You were trying to stand straight, but due to your unsteadiness and light-headedness, you stumbled around and fell into Loki's chest.<p>

You used Loki as leverage to push yourself up, though, you were sure he helped you as well. You stopped as a gentle shiver ran through your spine. Your cheeks were nearly touching and the warmth and electricity that passed between the two of you was exhilarating. You let out a shaky breath and slowly pulled away. You weren't sure why, but your fingers tightened around his shirt and you... you _wanted_ him to kiss you. You tensed. No... No, that couldn't be right. Loki chuckled softly before his eyes moved to the scene behind you, and then returned to your own. Sluggishly you turned around, allowing the sounds of your surroundings to enter your ears once more.

A soft gasp caught in your throat. It was... It was Loki and you, but _not_ you at the same time... an illusion. You tried to step back, but Loki stopped you from moving and forced you to continue to watch. Your doppelganger was naked, and had her back pressed tightly against an invisible wall directly in front of The Teacher. Loki's double was also naked, and pounding into her. You softly bit your lower lip and tried to force the growing warmth within your stomach away, but it wasn't working. That was when you noticed it... The Teacher... he was... Your brows furrowed slightly. His hands were chained to the ceiling, and his feet were bound to the floor... He couldn't move at all, and was forced to watch as the second Loki roughly took you in every position possible. Not that it stopped him from calling out for you, moaning your name or yelling profanities at the second Loki. You shuddered when you noticed the growing bulge in his pants, and you were thankful that Loki stopped him from being able to touch himself.  
>"Does it turn you on Dove...?" your eyes widened as Loki's hand skimmed from your breasts to your stomach. You had to get away. If you stayed this close to him for too long, you were going to completely lose it. Using all of your body weight, you sharply pulled away from Loki's reach and stumbled towards one of the coffee tables.<p>

The feeling that washed over you as you re-entered reality was surreal. Your vision blurred and your legs shook violently. A pleasant, euphoria-like state crashed like waves over your body and spread a soft tingle across your skin. However it only took a moment to overcome the dizziness and the unbearable warmth within your stomach. However you were still left gasping for air. You weren't sure when Loki left the illusion, but when he called out for you, you jumped slightly,  
>"Now love, you have a choice..." You turned around to face Loki once more. "You can stay here with Him, and listen to him pine for you... Or you could come with me..." he reached out and gently tucked a few stray (hc) strands behind your ear.

Was there really a choice? You couldn't stand the sight of The Teacher, let alone his murmuring moans... You stepped closer to Loki, who welcomed your decision with a surprisingly warm embrace, but it didn't last long. Loki pulled out a small communicator and spoke softly into it before closing it abruptly and turning to you.  
>"Come Pet; let's leave the vile being to his torment." Loki said, leading you towards the door.<br>"Where are we going...?" you asked, barely above a whisper. Loki chuckled softly.  
>"We're going to see a mole..."He replied, not even bothering to look at you. He was focused on his goal, and you were almost certain that goal involved someone being gravely injured, if not killed...<p>

Loki led you through the halls quickly. Gradually guards took up their places around you, and with every door you passed more and more people would step into the hallway to watch Loki and his growing entourage. You turned one last corner to a dead-end hallway. Guards were standing on either side of a door near the end. As you ventured deeper down the hallway, you could feel the air cool significantly, and suddenly the feeling of being trapped gnawed at your stomach. A mole... you knew Loki was referring to Bucky, and the entire walk through the Tower made your stomach churn. The guards standing at the door stepped aside and allowed you and Loki to enter, several of the other guards who had followed you along the way entered also, but stayed with their backs to the wall.

The room itself was dark; the little light coming in from the open door did little to illuminate the room. Loki softly tugged you closer, having apparently sensed your unease.  
>"J.A.R.V.I.S. if you would..." The raven haired man said as he stepped further into the room. A low beeping noise echoed in the room and the door slowly shut behind you.<p>

You jumped nearly five feet in the air when the spotlights turned on. They were blindingly bright and it took you a moment to adjust, but once you did, you were able to see Bucky, hunched over on the ground, chained by his neck, arms, legs and torso to a large cement block in the middle of the room.

You became frozen, your legs wouldn't move and you could barely breathe... This entire situation wasn't good. You had expected something like this... but actually seeing it... It made your skin crawl and chest ache. Loki's hold on you didn't loosen, in fact, it tightened, and he forced you further into the room which only made your chest hurt more.  
>"My, my..." Loki chuckled. "I thought you would have had the sense to run, or at least <em>try<em> to escape..." the raven haired man's tone was dark and bitter, and made your spine shiver.  
>"Sir, I have no reason to - -," Bucky started as he looked up, but slowly trailed off when he caught sight of you.<br>"You had all the reason to run Barnes." Loki snarled harshly as he released you and then stepped forward into the direct light of the spot lights. "But then, those chains are made of _pure_ adamantium, even The _Monster_ wouldn't be able to break through them, you can thank Stark for the supply..." Bucky took this chance to look your way once more, and you immediately knew what he wanted, the questioning gaze he held was a dead giveaway... He wanted to know who had told Loki, and judging from the dark hint to his gaze, he thought that person was you. You quickly, but as discretely as possible, shook your head and mouthed the words "The Teacher" over and over again, hoping he would get the message. Loki's emerald green eyes moved between the two of you, which stopped you from communicating with him anymore.

The raven haired man slowly walked to the back of the room. Through the glare of the lights you were just able to see what he was heading towards. A lump caught in your throat. Various weapons and devices were splayed across the back wall, all of which looked capable of doing serious damage.  
>"Tell me Barnes, how much do they know?" Loki asked, in an almost kind tone as his hand skimmed over different objects. Bucky didn't answer, instead choosing to keep his head down. Loki looked over his shoulder with a scowl before he picked up a long, thin spear with hook-like grooves along its blade, turned and plunged it through the left side of Bucky's chest. You gasped and stumbled back, but Bucky didn't move or make a sound. Blood began to slide down the thin metal blade of the spear, but still, Bucky didn't even flinch. "Answer me Barnes..." Loki growled as he slowly began to twist and re-angle the spear piercing the brunet's chest. This earned Loki pained but muffled groans from Bucky. You wanted to do something, <em>anything<em>, to help... But you were once again frozen... Damn it! You cursed yourself for being so useless! You told your legs to move, and your voice to call out, but nothing was going through.

Bucky's eyes moved to you once more, you could see the strain in the depths of his brown pools, and a growing determination to... what? What could he be so determined to do in a situation like this!? Protect his friends? No one would blame him for saving his own life if it meant he could fight back another day... right? So why? Why fight now when he is in such a vulnerable situation...? A small smile slowly crept over Bucky's lips. You didn't like the feeling that started growing in your stomach.  
>"He brought her back to your room before you returned, didn't he?" Bucky asked with a laugh. Swiftly Loki turned and kicked Bucky in the jaw, sending him hurtling through the small distance to meet the ground. The raven haired man then grabbed Bucky by his broken and bloodied jaw and hauled him to his knees.<br>"Give me an answer. _Now_." Loki growled. Bucky's mouth formed a firmly straight line,  
>"You should be thanking me. If it weren't for me, he would have taken (Name), and you would have never seen her again. He tried to play on your old rules for punishment. He would have taken her back with the other girls, and she would not be the same person you see before you." Slowly Loki's eyes moved to you,<br>"Where did he take you?" there was an edge to his voice that made you tremble.  
>"I-I," the tightness in your chest stopped you from speaking at a normal volume, and caused you to stutter uncontrollably.<br>"Spit it out Love," Loki interrupted sternly,  
>"T-to the prison cells, w-where Thor is," You said it all too quickly for your brain to filter, and you wished you could have taken back the second half, you wished it badly... but it couldn't be done, and as soon as Loki heard Thor's name, he kicked Bucky squarely in the chest, making the brunet fall onto his back. Loki then reached for another thin spear and pierced the other side of Bucky's body,<br>"Fetch the mewling quim from his post. Tell him _nothing_ of why I require his presence." Loki barked out orders to the guards along the walls, one quickly bowed and left the room. Loki looked up to you and smiled softly.  
>"Thank you Pet," he said, placing his foot heavily on Bucky's heaving chest. "Is it really so hard to tell the truth?" Loki spoke down to Bucky, who turned his head away in response. You wanted to apologise to Bucky, but with Loki near, on-edge, and so close to weapons, you thought it best not it say anything else...<p>

Gentle snapping sounds reached your ears. Immediately your head snapped up. That was when you realised how much weight Loki was putting on Bucky. You wrapped an arm around your mid-section, physically trying to hold yourself together. You should have stayed in the room... The Teacher may have been there, but at least you wouldn't have to see this... At least you wouldn't be forced to watch as Loki tortured Bucky... You tightly closed your eyes. But that was what you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted to see Loki dish out punishment... NO! You wanted to see The Teachers punishment, not Bucky's... You felt the beginnings of tears well in your eyes. It wouldn't have been any different. Being beaten yourself was only just bearable... but seeing someone being bloodied and tortured... You fell to your knees... you just couldn't take it anymore...

Suddenly the door slammed open, making you jump slightly. You looked over your shoulder, one muscular figure held a far scrawnier shadow by the scruff of the neck. The two walked a few steps into the room before the larger shadow threw the smaller towards you. He landed with a groan and a small knock to the head right next to you, but before you had a chance to reach over and help him, the young looking boy with sandy blond hair quickly stood at attention, his eyes never moving from Loki.  
>"How nice of you to join us Johnathan..." Loki said, removing his foot from Bucky's stomach. You could see the young boy's hands trembling ever-so-slightly. "Tell me, you are the main guard for the cells are you not?" Loki stepped over Bucky's legs and moved towards the two of you. "Pray tell, how was Barnes able to access the cells?" Loki was losing his patience quickly with the young boy. "Well...?!" Bucky made eye contact with Johnathan and nodded quickly.<br>"I was following the orders of a superior..."the blond haired boy murmured.  
>"Under normal situations perhaps I would believe that, but you're currently being trained by Barnes... and that completely ruins your credibility." Loki growled, stomping on Bucky's stomach once more to prove his point. Again the young boy looked over to Bucky, but quickly refocused on Loki.<br>"Sir, I assure you that I am loyal to only you-,"  
>"Prove it." Loki interrupted. Immediately Johnathan stopped. The raven haired man smirked as he moved back to the wall holding the weapons. He picked one particularly nasty looking hooked blade and threw it at Johnathan's feet. "Prove your loyalty to me, and kill Barnes." Loki made his way over to you, lifted you to your feet and softly wrapped his arm around your waist.<p>

Johnathan reached down and hesitantly picked up the weapon before he made his way over to Bucky, who was very carefully moving to his knees. You were trembling and Loki's hold on you did little to steady or calm your nerves. Everything just had to stop, if it didn't, you were almost certain you were going to pass out... or throw up... or maybe both. Johnathan stopped directly in front of Bucky, Loki's grip on you tightened and he leaned forward, watching Johnathan's movement closely.

There was a moment, no longer than a second, where Bucky looked towards you, and then Johnathan, before he lowered his head, resigning himself to his fate. Johnathan's hold on the hooked blade tightened, and he swung with all of his force upwards, thrusting the blade into Bucky's throat. You were definitely going to throw up. You had had the feeling several times over the past day alone, but this time you could actually _feel_ the bile rising in your throat and your vision start to blur... However, that didn't stop you from seeing the blood spirt from Bucky's throat, or from hearing his last moments of life as he choked on his own blood. Loki made his way forward, removing the last form of support you had...

*Loki's POV*

Bucky fell forward and twitched one last time before the life was completely drained from him. Johnathan was trembling slightly, but the determination in his eyes was refreshing for Loki. Perhaps he would be worth keeping around after all... but then again... he couldn't be trusted in the slightest... The raven haired man pushed the thought to the back of his mind, choosing to deal with it later, as he stepped forward and nudged The Winter Soldiers metal arm with his foot.  
>"I thought HYDRA's greatest weapon would be harder to kill than this..." he said with a chuckle and a smirk. Loki's emerald green eyes then moved to Johnathan, "you will be moved from your duty on the cells to another area. For now, you are dismissed and confined to your quarters with no communication with anyone but myself." The young boy looked absolutely stunned.<br>"S-sir...?" he said, trying to clarify his order.  
>"Don't make me repeat myself... Guards, take him back." The raven haired man said, two guards stepped up to the concrete slab and escorted the sandy blond boy out of the room. Loki then turned his attention back to (Name).<p>

That was when it became Loki's turn to be shocked. (Name) had lost all colours in her cheeks, her (e/c) eyes were firmly fixated on Bucky's bloodied corpse, and she looked ready to collapse at any moment. Instantly Loki stepped forward, disappeared into a portal, and reappeared directly in front of (Name), just before she started falling. Needless to say he caught her, and pulled her into his arms.  
>"Calm down Pet..." he said, slowly stroking her cheek.<p>

*Your POV*

You regained consciousness about halfway back to Loki's room. Loki had carried you the entire way, even after he realised you had woken up. Your lower lip began to tremble as flashes of Bucky's bloodied corpse flashed through your mind... You hadn't known him very long, but no one deserves to die like that... Even if he died protecting his friends, it wasn't right... You tightly closed your eyes and sheepishly hooked your arms around Loki for more support. He may have been a cold, dictating murderer, but he was the only person you had, he was the only one who could protect you... No, wait... that wasn't true. Thor had protected you from The Teacher. He mightn't have been able to stop him from taking you, but he did stop you from being injured... Your stomach knotted. He wouldn't know about what happened... and he probably never would. What would he think? That Bucky abandoned him to the mercy of Loki? That the only person who has been there for him since he arrived in the Tower just up and disappeared? And what about the Avengers? They definitely had no hope of knowing how Bucky died... What a terrible thing for comrades to deal with... Knowing someone was dead was one thing, it would give some form of closure at least... but not knowing, just having someone disappear off the face of the Earth... It was a truly horrible thing... You gently laid your forehead on Loki's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears building in the corners of your eyes.

You were only a little way away from Loki's room, and you felt your eyes grow heavy, and you could barely keep your head up. Every thought, worry and unshed tear seemed to drain all of the energy from you. You wanted to groan in exhaustion, but you were too drained to even manage that. After all you had seen and all you had been through, you just wanted the day to be over. You wanted to crawl into a ball, fall asleep and never wake up. You sighed softly and allowed the muscles in your body to completely relax. You _wanted_ a lot of things... but you would get _none_ of them...

You opened your eyes just in time to see Loki enter the room and move to place you on his bed. Immediately your muscles tensed as fragments of that night with The Teacher ran through your mind. You couldn't even bear to look at the bed, let alone sleep in it. Loki stopped just short of the bed and sighed softly.  
>"The filthy creature used my bed, didn't he?" You weren't sure why, but what he had just said sounded more like a statement than a question, but you nodded nevertheless. The raven haired man walked around the large bed to the smaller day bed by the window and placed you near the window before joining you. "I'll have the bed replaced tomorrow..." he said dully while pulling you to his chest. Every light in the room then turned off and you were left with nothing but the moonlight to illuminate the room.<p>

Cautiously you looked up, and your heart very nearly skipped a beat. Loki looked absolutely regal in the pale glow of the moonlight. The white light strengthened his facial structure, while somehow also managing to soften his whole face... Laying with him the way you were made you feel like a lover and not the plaything you actually were. You didn't realise you were staring until Loki opened his eyes and gave you a bemused grin.  
>"It's not polite to stare..." Your eyes widened slightly and you quickly lowered your gaze.<br>"I-I uh... sorry..." you stuttered quickly. Loki's arms shifted around you and slowly you felt yourself relaxing...

You hadn't even realised you had fallen asleep until the nightmare started...

You were back in that room, Bucky was lying on the floor, his blood slowly pooling around his head. You tried to move away, but your feet were stuck in place. You could feel your chest begin to heave, and yet it didn't feel like any air was entering your lungs. The harder you tried to take in the air, the more breathless you became. You hadn't realised straight away, but Bucky's blood had travelled almost in a straight line to you, down the concrete slab and across perfectly level floor. The dark crimson liquid was barely an inch from you. Suddenly that nauseating feeling ripped through you once more, and your knees knocked together. You wanted to look away. You tried to look away, but it was almost as if someone was holding your eyelids open. Your eyes were then forced open even more than they already were, and you felt the cool wetness of fingers on your face, along with the bitterly metallic smell of fresh blood. A choked sob left your throat and you held your breath. That was when you heard the shallow breathing from behind you, and a slowing heartbeat.  
>"You..." Bucky croaked out sluggishly. You wanted to cry, and you could have sworn you felt tears slipping down your cheeks, yet your vision was completely clear. "You could have stopped this..." A mirror swiftly slid up from underneath the floor, allowing you to see Bucky clearly. Blood began to seep out of the brunet's mouth, nose and eyes, and you could see the gaping hole in his chin, "You could have saved me..." Your breathing was shallow, but that was the moment you felt the ability to speak return; only you didn't speak, you physically <em>couldn't<em>. The terror that ripped through your mind wouldn't allow it. So you did the only thing your body would allow. You screamed.

You weren't sure if you had screamed when you woke up, but given the cold sweat across your body, the tears running down your cheeks, deep breathing and the soreness in the back of your throat, you had guessed that everything you had dreamt you had done, you _really_ had. Loki groaned as he slowly began to wake up. Quickly you wiped way the tears and sat up, pulling your knees to your chest, hoping he wouldn't notice your unsteady breathing.  
>"Pet..." Loki yawned as he sat up. You silently cursed yourself. No matter how many times you wiped the tears away, they kept coming back... Loki sighed softly and wrapped his arms around you before he pulled you to his chest.<p>

Slowly he began to stroke your hair, but it did little to calm you. What Bucky had said ran through your mind on a continuous loop, and the more you heard it, the more you began to believe it. You should have done something to stop Loki... If you had even tried to intervene, Loki might have been merciful; he might have spared Bucky's life, just as he did Thor's... Loki's arms tightened around you,  
>"I would not have spared him, even if you had asked it of me." You froze. How did he - -, "Barnes was too dangerous to keep alive. If he was able to join The Avengers permanently, he would have been a trump card. He not only knew the altered layout and security codes of this tower but also all of our strategies going forward..." You heard what Loki said, but his words didn't make you feel any better... "He chose his fate by aligning with my brother..." You closed your eyes and rested more of your weight on Loki. He wasn't going to understand why you were upset; it would just be easier if you kept quiet... "Is that the only thing that's bothering you?" he asked. "After what you've been through, I understand if you have questions..." Now that he said it, you realised that it wasn't the only thing on your mind.<br>"Is it true...? What the teacher said? Did you really take me completely by chance? Did you want another girl?" Loki didn't answer; he just continued to stroke your hair. What was the point of him asking what was on your mind if he didn't plan on answering any of your questions...!? Fuck it. You decided to ask everything that had not made sense to you over the past week, and if he didn't like it, or didn't answer, then so be it. "Did you really order me to be sent back with the other girls if I tried to escape?" your tone was bitterer than you had intended it to be, but you didn't have the patience to correct yourself. Loki sighed,  
>"It was a general rule for all of the girls I invite into my room." You weren't quite sure how you felt about his phrasing, but didn't feel a need to interrupt, "I didn't think I would need to rescind the order. I thought you wouldn't leave the room..." He laughed darkly, "I knew He wanted you, but I didn't know what lengths he would go too to get you." He murmured. Your brows furrowed.<br>"How did he get a key in the first place...?" Loki's hand ran over your thigh, pulling you tighter to his body.  
>"He killed the woman who was supposed to be your attendant. She was found dead in one of the unused rooms on the lower levels..." You cautiously glanced over to where The Teacher was chained to the ground by Loki's illusion.<br>"What happened to him?" You could feel his green eyes on you, studying you carefully.  
>"Don't play dumb Pet. You overheard the deal he made..." Loki slowly pulled you to lay down again, "I sent him away. He will not return as long as you are here..." You knew about the deal, that was true, but you had hoped Loki would change his mind about leaving him alive. After seeing what Loki had done to Bucky, you knew he was quite capable of torturing and killing someone... You clenched your jaw. How could that be all he received as punishment!? He raped you, and killed another one of Loki's staff! How could he be allowed to just walk away scott-free?! Your hand balled into a tight fist as you tried to bite back the tears.<br>"At least he's gone..." you barely managed to say, not because it wasn't true; you were pleased you would never have to see his face again, but because your emotions were too high to manage regular speech. Loki sighed softly and stroked your hair once more.  
>"I am only as good as my word (Name). I had to abide by his terms to get Barnes' name, otherwise my entire organisation would have been completely exposed to <em>Them<em>..."  
>"You said to me that you would be the only one to ever touch me." You murmured, "You didn't keep your word then..." Instantly you felt The God of Mischief tense, but then relax a short time after.<br>"Just go to sleep..." he replied, resting his chin on the top of your head. You had to let it go... Bury your sadness and hatred, and just survive... That was all you could do. Your faith in Loki was completely shaken, and the only other people within the Tower who showed compassion for you were either dead, or confined in one way or another...

Just as you began to drift off once more you heard Loki murmur something that surprised you...  
>"I will keep my word Dove... No one but <em>me<em> will touch you from now on..."


	11. Reading by the Fire

Read the uncensored version on my AO3 Account!

Username: animefreak141

* * *

><p>"Give me Love" – Loki x Reader Chapter 11<p>

_***  
><em>_"Just go to sleep..." he replied, resting his chin on the top of your head. You had to let it go... Bury your sadness and hatred, and just survive... That was all you could do. Your faith in Loki was completely shaken, and the only other people within the Tower who showed compassion for you were either dead, or confined in one way or another... _

_Just as you began to drift off once more you heard Loki murmur something that surprised you...  
>"I will keep my word Dove... No one but me will touch you from now on..."<em>_  
><em>_***_

*Loki's POV*

He _really_ didn't want to wake up... He was too comfortable and too relaxed to want to deal with whomever it was that just entered his room. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around the sleeping woman beside him, trying to ignore the intruder. However, they had other own plans, and continued to try to rouse Loki from his slumber.  
>"Sir...?" A man's voice called nervously. Loki let out a quiet, but irritable sigh and sat up, careful not to wake (Name) from her peaceful sleep. However, before Loki turned around to verbally abuse the man behind him, he allowed his eyes to graze over her, her curves, her (adj.) skin, her soft breathing... The longer Loki stared at (Name), the more he wanted to wrap his arms around her, and fall back into a deep sleep. "Sir," the voice called again. Loki's jaw clenched tightly and it took all of his strength not to turn around and slap the interloper. "S-,"<br>"I heard you the _first_ time. You needn't continue to call for me like some lost _child_." Loki snapped as he turned to face the man. The raven haired man took a deep, steadying breath before continuing. "What do you want?" he asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
>"The council has convened and has asked you to join them as soon as possible..." he said in a whispered hush. Loki's brow rose,<br>"It will be in regard to Barnes's death..." he murmured to himself, "Tell them... Tell them Barnes is dead due to their own _incompetence_, and that any messenger they send to my room over the next few days will meet with the _same_ fate." Loki growled, turning around to lie back down once more.

The man left the room quickly and relayed Loki's message to The Council, needless to say they were less than pleased with his response, but Loki didn't care. He was growing increasingly tired of their presence, and after everything that had happened with Bucky Barnes, he had found himself doubting their power and control over their agents...

He supressed a sigh and laid back down next to (Name). Seeing her like this, peacefully asleep made an emotion rise in Loki's chest he couldn't quite name... He ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. If only she stayed this calm and willing all the time... A smile pulled at his lips. However, that would ruin some of the fun. He _loved_ her inability to filter was in her mind; it always made for amusing conversations and reactions... His smile faltered for a moment. There in lied the problem... she was still fighting against him... He retracted his hand from her cheek and gently tangled his fingers in her hair. He had decided. He would make her- - Yet another knock at the door sounded, this time interrupting Loki's thoughts. What could they possibly want _now_?

*Your POV*

Waking up after the nightmare was the only time your sleep was interrupted, and you were more than thankful for it... You needed at least _one_ night of peaceful sleep if there was to be any hope of your body recovering... However, after you fell asleep, you fell into a dark, dreamless sleep that unsettled your mind...

When you finally mustered enough energy to open your eyes, the room was dark and the sky outside was barely lit by the setting sun and there was a slight chill to the air. You rolled over, half expecting Loki to either hold you still or scold you for waking him up, but there was nothing... You sat up and looked around. The room was just as dark as the sky, a few lit candles were spread across the room as well as a lit fire on the wall opposite - - Your thoughts stopped. Loki's bed was missing... Loki had said he would have it replaced, but you were amazed they could remove it without waking you up... But then again, you were so _exhausted_ that an earth-quake probably wouldn't have woken you. You shook your head and turned your attention back to the rest of the room, ignoring the big empty space where the bed once was. The candles did little to stop the encroaching darkness from outside, it was becoming too intense for the candles to fight against and you could see them slowly fading into nothingness.

Sluggishly you peeled back the sheets and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. You knew you wanted sleep, but you really didn't think you'd sleep through the entire day... and the fact that you wanted to go back to sleep as soon as you stood didn't make you feel any better about the whole situation...

You stretched your stiff limbs and looked towards the window, half expecting the hologram of old New York to be there... but... it wasn't. The site before you was the devastation left in the wake of Loki and his army... Your brows furrowed. What was going on...? You reached for one of the lamps and tried to turn it on, however nothing happened. Your lips pursed, had someone cut the power or something? You slumped your shoulders and began to walk through the room. That was when you noticed that Loki had not only left the bed, but he was nowhere in the room at all... You turned and looked towards the bathroom. The door was open, but no one was inside. Your brows furrowed. You weren't sure why, but the slow forming knot in your stomach told you that something wasn't quite right, however, you pushed the thought away as you continued towards the middle of the room, moving closer to the cushioned love seat opposite the fire.

You moved an open book from the seat to the coffee table in front of you and sat down with a sigh. The warmth of the fire was nice, but it did little to calm your nerves... You tried to get your mind on something, _anything_, else, but you just continued to imagine ridiculous scenarios. What if someone broke in...? You rolled your eyes. No. There would be the sound of people fighting if that were the case... Maybe the Tower blew a fuse? You scoffed; as if... The Tower was built by Tony Stark; there was no way a fuse could blow. You breathed in deeply. Just stop it... you closed your eyes and rested your head on the back of the seat.

Suddenly a tremor ran through your back, and you swiftly sat straight. Loki had left you alone in a room filled with bad and unpleasant memories, and it felt as though they were about to catch up with you... You looked over your shoulder to the space where Loki's bed had once been. You blinked once and a waterfall like effect rained down over your eyes. When it disappeared, a sharp gasp caught in your throat. You were transported back to _that_ night...

The lights were so bright that they burned your eyes. The gasping sounds of... Who...? Who was it...? You blinked through the haze. You gasped loudly as _he_, The Teacher, pinned your clone to the bed. No... No, not again! You turned away and buried your head in your hands, trying to break this spell.  
>"No, no..." you mumbled to yourself as the struggle continued behind you. "This isn't real..." You squeaked as your twin fought against The Teacher. Something... you needed something to drag you out of it... Your eyes hurriedly scanned the room, trying to find somethi - - The fire... You could still feel the warmth of it on your skin even though in this 'reality', it was empty. You tightly closed your eyes and shook your head, trying to shake this living hell from your mind. It was in front of you... the fire... it <em>is<em>. It's _there_, right _there_! You opened your eyes. The fireplace was still empty... No... No.  
>"Then you shouldn't mind if I use you until I get my fill..." you heard The Teacher bark. Wait... Something crossed over your line of sight, and the raging fire within the fireplace returned. You thought you felt the presence of a hand on your shoulder, but in the limbo between dream and reality, it slipped from your mind. You were only left for a moment in that state, a presence next to you brought the last of your mind to Earth.<br>"Forgive me Dove. There was an issue the _idiots_ couldn't handle without me..." Loki said as he all but collapsed onto the couch next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, placing the book you had moved to the coffee table on his knees. The lights returned to normal, and overwhelmed everything but the fire in front of you.  
>"Yes..." you murmured softly, not really paying attention to him. What was that...? It was such a strange, yet familiar sensation... A dream, but while you were wide awake... Your brows furrowed... Where had you felt it before?<p>

Loki glanced over to you, your eyes were lowered, but you could feel his calculated gaze on you. The raven haired man leaned forward and placed his chin on your shoulder.  
>"I know you've been through a lot of late, but that doesn't excuse rudeness..." he whispered into your ear, making you shudder. You turned to face him,<br>"I'm sorry..." you could tell your voice was dull, you didn't intend it to be, but you just couldn't force any energy or emotion into it... Loki ran his hand through your hair and pulled you tighter against his chest.  
>"Try again..." Loki said, not half as menacingly as you had expected. Hesitantly you hooked your arm around his neck and leaned into him,<br>"I'm sorry..." you murmured again, tightening your grip on him slightly. Loki chuckled softly and rested his head on your own as he flipped through the pages of the book.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off with a rapid speed. Loki sighed irritably as someone knocked at the door.  
>"Unless you're here to replace my bed, <em>leave<em>." Loki growled.  
>"Sir, please, the arc reactor is still not-,"<br>"I'm well aware of that!" Loki snapped, making you jump. He let out a loud huff and relaxed his shoulders. "Cut the power to all but the gates and Tower." Loki barked the order, the person on the other side tried to protest, but he was cut off by Loki growling the order once more. A few minutes later the lights returned to normal, and you felt Loki's irritation begin to slip away.

You didn't know how long you sat in silence looking at the slow dying fire, the crackling orange coals and the dancing embers, but as time wore on you found yourself moving your gaze between Loki, the book he was reading and the fine details on his black shirt. The raven haired man shifted in his seat,  
>"I know Midgardian's tend to have an issue sitting still for long periods of time without anything to hold their attention," Your eyebrow quirked,<br>"Says the man reading a book to keep his mind busy..." you muttered mindlessly. Loki chuckled,  
>"So you are feeling better..." he said with a smirk. Your brows furrowed. What did he mean by that...? "The television broadcasting has been stopped, but I'm sure there would be some sort of entertainment centre in the Tower..." Loki said, removing his arm from around your shoulders. You sat there and thought. It had been weeks since you had seen a TV show or movie... but... you didn't want to leave... Yes, the room was filled with bad memories, but outside of the room was even worse... You shook your head and leaned back into Loki's chest.<br>"No, this is fine..." you said. Loki's free hand tangled itself in your hair.  
>"Would you like me to read to you?" he asked coolly. You hesitated but eventually nodded. Loki flipped the book back to the first page, you were about to tell him not to do so, but he started reading before you had a chance.<br>"It was a bright cold day in April, the clocks were striking thirteen. Winston Smith..." Loki's voice was slow and even, and before he could even get halfway through the first chapter, you felt yourself drifting back into sleep, soothed by the beating of Loki's heart and the presence of his arm around you - - Wait... what? In your dozy state you could barely keep a hold of any thought, but this one seemed far easier to keep track of than any of the rest. He was the exact same man who had tortured and caused Bucky's death, and the same man who released a murderer and your rapist... You should hate him... So why were you acting like his lap dog...? He would lie and cheat to get his way-  
>"People always presume I'm lying when I tell them things..." Loki jolted you out of your thoughts, "Perhaps it is a by-product of being known as The God of Mischief... but mischief does not always start with lies," he chuckled, "it often does, but not all the time..." his fingers gently brushed against the skin of your neck and collarbone. "Understand (Name) that <em>man<em> suffered in his own personal hell for hours until his psyche was broken completely..." Your eyes widened. How did he? "I regret that you are still unsettled with Barnes' death, but it was an inevitable," he closed the book and placed it on the table in front of you both before he shifted the two of you around in the seat so you were laying on your side and Loki on his back. It was a tight squeeze on the couch, and awkward... _Your_ legs were too long for the couch, let alone Loki's, and the width of the seat was definitely only meant for one person... "Just try to push it from your mind..." he finished. You wanted to laugh, but stopped yourself. 'Push it from your mind'? That was easier said than done...

The next morning you awoke on Loki's new bed, which was far more comfortable than the couch. You were no longer tired, and felt much better than the night and days before... You shifted under the heavy blankets, feeling too hot for comfort. However, a strong arm around you stopped you from moving. You settled back down into the plush pillows and mattress, and, to your surprise, you began to settle and calm down...  
>"You're finally awake..." Loki murmured his voice sluggish and low. Your eyes trailed over the intricate stitching and detailing of the white bed sheets, too afraid to look back at Loki. "Tell me Pet, would you protest to spending a few more days couped up in this room...?"He asked, running his lips across your silk covered shoulder. "I have no desire to deal with the idiots outside..." his fingers found your chin and turned your head to face him. The smile on his lips seemed foreign to you... Wait... had you even seen a genuine smile from him...? This was probably just some ploy to get you to drop your guard. "Pet?" he said, sterner than before.<br>"That sounds fine..." your voice sounded almost like a child's, for a moment there you hadn't even realised it was you who spoke. Loki chuckled and gently kissed down your neck.  
>"Then wait here while I shower..." he ordered while removing himself from the bed. "Unless you'd prefer to join me..." he said with a grin. Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open slightly. He chuckled again, "Next time, pet, you won't be given the choice..." he warned, walking towards the bathroom.<p>

You relaxed and laid back down after you were sure Loki was gone. So many emotions were running through your head and stomach that you could barely keep track... But there was one thing you knew. Submit to him... Submit to him and everything would be fine... You bit your lower lip and you buried your head in the pillows. You knew you had to submit... but every fibre of your being protested against it... You were content to stay in the bed, until Loki had asked you to stay there... Your (e/c) eyes moved towards the bathroom door. Just bear with it... Maybe he'll grow bor- No. You didn't want him to get bored. If he was bored with you, he would more than likely give you to his underlings, or worse, the _Chitauri_... You sighed. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place... But... perhaps it was the lesser of two evils... Loki wasn't solely filled with hatred, there had been times he had been kind and gentle... and certainly to the Chitauri you would be nothing more than a continuous source of release... They would abuse and use you until your body gave out... At least with Loki you had some sort of care, right?

You didn't even hear Loki as he walked out of the bathroom, but when you caught a glimpse of him, a bright blush spread across your cheeks. He was _completely_ naked, and seemed to be quite comfortable with that fact... You hid yourself under the blankets, trying to break the spell his body had you under. Damned pelvic sorcery... You curled yourself into the ball and pretended to have fallen asleep. You felt a pressure on the bed right near your nose. You tightly held onto your breath, and tried to stop your body from shivering. Another, you presumed, hand rested on the bed behind your head, and a warmth entered your body from the space above you. Oh god... he was leaning over you... One of his hands pulled the covers away from your face.  
>"Aren't you a little old for hide-and-seek?" He asked. You -no-so-subtly- looked down. A hot blush coloured your cheeks; he was still naked. Damn it... he needed to put some clothes on... He may not be your favourite person in the world, but damn him, he was attractive... The knowledge that your body, in some way, wanted him irritated you to no end...<p>

The sudden presence of his hand on your skin was both soothing and terrifying. An oddly pleasurable shiver ran up your spine and you inhaled sharply. A seductive smile pulled at the corners of Loki's moth.  
>"Now dove, I've given you one day to recover, but after a week without you, I do require your services..." he said, leaning down to gently kiss your neck. He slowly rolled you onto your back, giving himself access to your chest and whatever else he desired. "Good girl..." he whispered, lowering himself onto you.<p>

You laid there tangled in each other's limbs and completely exposed for you don't even know how long... It was all a haze of half-dozing sleep and surprisingly sweet embraces; it was... dare you say it, _nice_.  
>"Tell me Pet, is there anything you desire?" he asked, burying his head into your hair.<br>"... To walk in the sun..." you mumbled into the covers without thinking. Loki didn't respond, he only shifted slightly on the bed so he could get a better look at you,  
>"That's not exactly what I had in mind..." his hand skimmed down your side before he pulled you tighter to him, "If you don't want to give me a proper answer, you will get <em>nothing<em>..." he said, trailing his fingers over the skin of your cheek. You froze. Your response had angered him. You needed to make up for it quickly...  
>"Food...and water... please..." You said, stumbling over your words. Loki silently chuckled to himself for a moment,<br>"J.A.R.V.I.S. please let the lowlifes in the kitchen know that my pet requires food and water..."

*Loki's POV*

The raven haired prince held onto her tightly. She was _still_ fighting against him... The first night she had done as he had asked out of fear, but after knowing, and then being reminded what it would be like without him, he was sure she would see the light... but no. There were moments she would open up, but they were so few and far between that if Loki wasn't paying attention, he would miss them... He gritted his teeth... Why? Had he not shown her kindness? Damned mortals...  
>"If you don't want to give me a proper answer, you will get <em>nothing<em>..." Loki tried his best to stay calm, and what was the easiest way to do that? Touch her. Caress her... His hand moved to gently stroke her cheek.  
>"Food... and water... please..." she said quickly. One of Loki's eyebrows rose and he tried to suppress the chuckle. She would learn... <em>slowly<em>... He then thought about her request. Of course... (Name) hadn't eaten yesterday, and had probably been fed poorly while in the cells - - He stopped himself there. The less he thought of Thor, the better.  
>"J.A.R.V.I.S. let the lowlifes in the kitchen know my Pet is hungry..." the raven haired man called to the AI.<p>

*Your POV*

Another night with the God of Mischief and you felt yourself becoming too comfortable... It was an odd sensation that you had thought you had forgotten to feel... Why...? Why was he being like that? Loki didn't threaten you, his eyes weren't dark, and, other than when you had sex, his voice was calm... Four days passed like this, _peaceful_. Just when you started feeling better about his sudden change in emotions, you woke up to something different, something was _off_. Loki wasn't next to you. You slowly sat up and looked around. Almost immediately you caught sight of him, he was - - Your brows furrowed. He was fully dressed for the first time in days, and looked just about ready to leave.

Loki's eyes flickered to you,  
>"Come dove," he reached out to you, gesturing for you to move closer. Hesitantly you left the bed, pulling the loose sheets around your body as a makeshift dress, and made your way over to him. "I have a gift for you..." he said. Your eyebrows rose. What could he possibly have to give you...<p> 


End file.
